


Distance/Chronic

by AsunaMori



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Multi, 蝴蝶效应
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 48,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaMori/pseuds/AsunaMori
Summary: 作者不会写文案系列：伊奈帆遇上了六年前还是学生的斯雷因老师，一连串细微的事情引发的蝴蝶效应，终将导致什么样的结果？





	1. Distance 1

原名：Distance~下午五点钟的约定 某种意义上的《近距离恋爱.奈因ver》

受麻枝准大魔王复活的号召，本坑又被吾辈捡回来惹

本章只是在以前更过的基础上修改了一些。。。看过的GN们不要搭理窝_(:зゝ∠)_就当是这个疯子存档用

*********************************************************

「Mr.Troyard一点也不潇洒。」

“啊~今天的斯雷因也很帅呢~”梳着双马尾的女生毫不掩饰自己的一举一动，和同样闹腾的好友一齐举着粉色调的手机捕捉不远处的某位西装男子行动如风的身影。

「Mr.Troyard一点也不温柔。」

“斯雷因老师，今天也很帅哟！”那一群花痴中钻出个胆大的家伙，毫不顾忌形象冲上前喊出声，从楼道的喧嚣脱颖而出。

“谢谢，你们也很可爱，”男子回眸一笑，“不过你们最好把手机收好，小心被教导主任看见。”

“好~”得到老师的夸赞后，她们心满意足地散开了。

「想知道真正的Mr.Troyard么？」

已经等了一刻钟，Mr.Troyard还是没有出现。少年顿感有些无聊，从口袋里掏出手机旁若无人地玩起游戏来，即使这里是教师办公室，而且不到五米处就是教导主任的办公桌。

刚玩到紧要关头，手机突然被抽走。少年抬头，映入眼帘的只有那张年轻却疲惫的脸。

“没收。”Mr.Troyard拉开办公桌第一层抽屉，把文件夹和手机一齐塞进去后顺手锁上，一连串动作流利地像是提前练习过。

“这不公平。”黑发赤瞳的少年平静地反驳着。

“哪里不公平了？”

“走廊上那些女生的手机……”语速过于均匀，听不出应有的不平。

“当着教导主任的面玩手机，你也真是胆大包天。”

一旁的教导主任埋下大头，装作什么也没看见。年轻的教师只得住嘴，却也没掩饰自己的白眼。

「被学生们亲切地直呼其名的“斯雷因老师”——或是Mr.Troyard——素以良好的亲和力与优秀的教学水平闻名，完美的外表和随和的性格更是锦上添花……」

「骗谁啊。」

界塚伊奈帆不动神色地在内心尽情吐槽。

“知道为什么找你吗？”

伊奈帆低头避开了那张试卷，同时也顺利躲过了老师略显恼怒的目光。

“我可从未指望过保送生能贡献偏差值，但你的能耐还真是超乎想象。”少女们心中温柔体贴的斯雷因王子，也不过是个逮住他人把柄就会咄咄逼人的庸俗角色。

“全班只有你一人没上合格线，等于说整个班都被你拖累了。”斯雷因抱着双臂，仔细打量着眼前这位略显欠揍的小子——不就拿了几个奖然后被破格推免到T大了么，至于被大家这样捧着护着么？还有这张从来不为任何事所动的脸，简直就是自恃高人一等的嘲讽。

“从明天开始，你，界塚伊奈帆放学后留下来，我亲自给你补习。”

“每天？”少年的表情终于有些动摇。

“要让你那种分数在下次测试之前有所长进，没让你停课专门补习已经很勉强了。”年轻气盛的英语老师嘴上依旧不饶人，“明天放学后留在教室等我。”

「真是个不愉快的家伙。」

“诶？！以后不能来训练了么？”韵子的大眼睛瞪得更圆更猎奇了，还偏要凑上前。

伊奈帆稍稍后仰，“嗯，这一个月都要请假。”

“下个月的比赛怎么办啊……能不能让老师通融一下？”

“我觉得他很可能不会答应的，而且……”还是先咬一口今天特意起早炸好的天妇罗，“……已经约好了。如果下一次测试成绩能比班级平均分高十分，以后再也不会找我的麻烦。”

韵子赶紧放下手中便当。“怎么会找你麻烦？斯雷因老师不是人超好超和善的么，难道你惹他生气了？”

伊奈帆耸了耸肩，姑且可以理解为无奈。

“不过确实很神奇呐~伊奈帆的英语分数。明明理科一直都能考满分。”一旁一直看热闹的加姆叼着面包插嘴。

“真的呢！几乎算得上是本校七大不思议之一！”妮娜也附和着。

学力极强的界塚伊奈帆是该校成立以来第二位破格保送T大的学生，短短两年期间就已获得数个重大竞赛奖项，一口气给理事长办公室的玻璃柜添了好几尊金灿灿的奖杯。可就是这样无懈可击的家伙，英语成绩却几乎烂到马里亚纳海沟的海床了。更糟糕的是，自从新的英语老师上任后，伊奈帆的英语分数更加惨绝人寰，和班上其他同学蒸蒸日上的成绩形成太过鲜明的对比。等于说，伊奈帆仅凭一人之力，便将那位老师的心血轻易地付诸东流了。

“这也难怪，”起助插话道，“连我都进步了，只有伊奈帆一个人还在挑战最低极限。我要是老师早就要发作了。”

“你也别得意，不就是终于及格了么。”加姆打趣道。

“喂，什么叫‘终于’！”

“还能有别的意思么~”

“你们两个够了。”韵子抬了抬下巴，只顾着打闹的两只才注意到一旁的当事人。

“那个，你一定没问题的啦，伊奈帆！”

“对啊对啊，你这么聪明，一定能克服过去的啦~”

少年从口袋里掏出手巾，不紧不慢地擦了擦嘴角，“没什么，反正我也不在意。”

“不愧是高一就被T大内定的天才，”妮娜托着双颊，“这么狂妄的话只有伊奈帆才说得出口呢~”

韵子叹了口气：难怪斯雷因老师会生气。

暮春时节的夕阳较其他时节更加殷红，视野内一切都被染上温柔的橙黄。这是界塚伊奈帆最喜欢的颜色，也是他同意放学后留下补习的唯一理由。

其他人已经离开了，应该可以可以随便坐吧。少年收拾好桌书本，站起身向中意已久的座位走去。可刚一转身——

“就想逃？补习还没开始呢。”

穿戴讲究的男子说出的话总是令人火大。真想给他那张被女生们疯狂追捧的漂亮脸蛋涂上几个元素符号。

“我只是想换个座位。”要是让他察觉到自己的不爽，这才是真正的失败！伊奈帆拉开椅子从容坐下，刚想取出书包中的书本时，手背被什么硬硬的东西敲了一下。力度恰到好处不大不小，不至于疼痛，却也不容忽略。

“对你这种无可救药的学生，课本已经可以下岗了，”一个黑色硬壳本落在书桌的正中央， “这是专门针对你整理出来的知识点，先抄两遍再说。”

「简直和女人一模一样。」

「不依不饶的样子活像个欲求不满的家庭主妇。」

再怎样天马行空的想法，只要这张雷打不动的面瘫脸还在，伊奈帆就不会担心自己的恶趣味会被发现。

不知自何时起，界塚伊奈帆就学会了隐藏情绪。不是疾病，从未遭遇过任何不幸，从未经历过任何变故，更没有人这样教导过他——父母和姐姐反倒都盼望着他能多多露出几个鲜明的表情——可就是自然而然变成了这样，这其中的缘由连本人都无法探得究竟。

“有什么不满么？”特洛耶特先生的腰板挺得笔直，居高临下睥睨着少年。

伊奈帆轻轻摇了摇头，心头却是一惊——难道被看穿了？

“无论你想什么，今天的任务都得按时完成，”斯雷因的手中突然多了一个手机，“到时候再考虑要不要还给你。”

「你是小朋友么？」

记忆之类的任务对于伊奈帆而言简直毫无压力，但是英国人那奇葩的语言思维实在难以理解，或者说他根本没有兴趣去理解，更别谈学习了。

“老师，我抄完了。”

正如少年所料，男子连看都不看一眼，因此不会发现伊奈帆在抄写时故意漏掉了几行。

“从现在起我会提问，三秒之内回答。”

特洛耶特先生双手插着口袋，完全想象不出之前那副文质彬彬的模样。

「明年的戛纳影帝。」少年一边点头答应，一边在脑内迅速勾勒出红毯上优雅绅士的身影——难怪这家伙会那么受欢迎，无论是外貌还是气质都甩了普通男高生几百条街。

“虚拟语气用来表现什么？”

“虚拟语气表示说话人的主观愿望、猜疑、建议或与事实不符的假设等，而不表示客观存在的事实。同时还可用于表示主观愿望或某种强烈情感。总之，当一个人说话时欲强调其所说的话是基于自己的主观想法、愿望、假想、猜测、怀疑或建议，而非根据客观实际时……”

清冷的嗓音给人以人工智能的错觉，男子不禁皱起眉头。

“Stop.别背了，直接举个例子说明。”

然而，他得到的只有几秒钟的死寂。

“怎么不回答？”

“您给的笔记上没有这一项。”

微眯的双眸顿时精神多了，“蛤？照着例句造句都不会？”

“那……If I knew his number, I would tell you.”

笔记中的原句是“If I knew her number, I would tell you.”这点小伎俩当然骗不了精明能干的特洛耶特老师。

“只把her改成his不算造句，换一个。”

伊奈帆微微颔首，用思考的姿势掩盖住嘴角的抽动。

“If I knew her name, I would tell you.”

如果说两个回答中前者恶作剧成分更高，后者就真的是伊奈帆的极限了。只可惜年轻的特洛耶特老师上任刚满一个月，对这个过于擅长想法的少年了解甚少。

“界塚同学，你是在讽刺我么？！”

“没有。”

即便是头一次看见几乎发作的特洛耶特老师，伊奈帆却一刻也不曾感觉到内疚或恐惧——或许，发怒时的生龙活虎比绅士却虚伪的微笑更顺眼。

“你到底有没有理解笔记上的内容？”

“没有。”

“哪里无法理解？”斯雷因拔开油性笔的笔帽。

“为什么与现在事实相反的情况要用过去时表达？为什么强烈的主观愿望要用与客观事实不符一样的方式表达？为什么与客观事实不符的事物必须用不同的方式来陈述……”

“你是十万个为什么吗？！”笔帽又被重重扣了回去，“没有什么理由。全部记住就够了。”

“我刚才就是照老师的意思，把该记的东西记住了。”

视野中央的视线依旧安定，令年轻的英语老师根本捉不住把柄。

“你那是死记硬背。难道你学数学和物理也是靠背习题的么？”

“理科学科知识都有严谨的规律可循。只要掌握了规律，一切问题即可迎刃而解。”

紧皱的眉头扭曲得更厉害了，“你的意思是说，英文中不存在你认为所谓的规律？”

少年不语，却也没有否认。

“那我就回答你之前的问题。之所以用特殊方式表达与客观事实不符的事物，是为了区分现实与非现实。之所以用类似的方式表示强烈的主观愿望，是为了向对方强调愿望落空的可能性以避免不必要的误会。之所以用过去时陈述与当前事实相反的情况，是为了提醒当事人，现在无法发生的事实早在过去就已注定了……”可能是缺乏底气，清亮的声音渐渐削弱了，“这样的解释能接受么？”

“那么，”少年顿生一大堆不明来历的想法，“为什么要特意区分现实和非现实？为什么强烈的主观愿望落空的可能性大于实现的可能性？为什么又要刻意强调现在无法发生的事情在过去已经注定了？”

「这样你就回答不来了吧。」如果可以轻易做出表情，伊奈帆觉得此刻的自己一定会笑的很邪魅。

果然，自信满满的特洛耶特老师一句也没答上来。空旷的教室终于又陷入压抑的静默中。

“随便你怎么揣测，”语气里多了一丝自暴自弃，“给我记住就行。”

旧校舍的钟楼发出六声闷响，Mr.Troyard要求的任务终究没能完成。

鉴于学校的明文规定，年轻的英语老师再失望也不能让学生多做久留。

“明天继续。”Mr.Troyard毫不情愿地扔下一句话便头也不回地离开了教室。

伊奈帆故作尊敬目送着老师略带疲惫的背影，默默地用桌板下的右手摆出V字形手势。

「拜拜，祝您下班愉快。」

少年拎着比往日略沉的书包——因为多了一本分量不小的笔记本——轻快地向校门走去，又习惯性地望了一眼夕阳下微微发红的旧校舍。被大家异口同声称作“旧校舍”的教学楼建成不过十余年就被迫淘汰，转而被降级为“杂物楼”。闲置的旧桌椅、不便直接废弃的无用档案、校园祭才会使用的大型道具都被存放于此，鲜有人至。平日里为了安全起见，旧校舍的前后门都被牢牢锁住。并且，无论如何正门也不会敞开。

但是现在，正门居然罕见地大敞着。

偌大的操场中只剩一两个同学在清理棒球部训练后的尘土，似乎都没注意到旧校舍的反常——这反倒显得更加异常。

越是异常，吸引力就越大。这一规律在凡事喜欢一探究竟的少年身上尤为明显。

迈入旧校舍正门的门槛时，伊奈帆还是出于保险地向身后张望了一会儿。再三无人注意到他的行动后，才心安理得放快了步伐。

据妮娜所说，本校的七大不思议之一便是游荡在旧校舍的少女身影。

“六年前，有个很漂亮的女生从窗台跌下，偏偏还是头朝地，”故作玄虚的声音似乎又在耳畔响起，“听说死状特别惨烈！而且在此之后，教学楼里总是会出现灵异现象。那个女生的爷爷似乎是我们学校的主要赞助人，一口咬定那就是他的孙女亡灵。老人家又说不准有人打扰她的安眠，就强制勒令学校废弃了那栋教学楼，还专门捐款盖了新楼。”

“这就是为什么旧校舍会被废弃。”

胡扯。这是伊奈帆一贯的反应。

任何不科学的现象都可以用严谨的科学推论来解释，灵异现象也是如此。就算日本是世界著名的灵异之乡，那些广为流传的骇人传闻也不过是三人成虎的荒唐说辞。

如果墙上出现了晃动的影子，那基本可以用小孔成像的光学原理来解释；假若眼前出现奇怪的幻觉，多半是特定频率次声波在作祟，只要找到附近的排风扇即可……只要能找出其中的缘由，这些奇葩的言论就能不攻自破，人们对科学的信仰就能更加坚固。怀着崇高的理想和对自己的十足自信，界塚伊奈帆开始了缜密的搜查。

确实很异常。

明明废弃已久，旧校舍的地板、书柜，甚至是窗棱都干净得出奇，像是有人刚擦拭过。从走廊向教室里张望，还能看见黑板上清秀的粉笔字：

【5月13日（四）】

【值日生：中井、羽柴】

难道学校已经在使用旧校舍了？连公告板上都被贴满了海报。

等等。这也太奇怪了。既然公告板上贴满了海报，说明旧校舍应该早就投入使用了。如果学校早就开始使用旧校舍了，为什么自己未曾注意过，而且其他人也不曾提起？

但是，这种程度的微妙气氛还不至于令伊奈帆惊慌失措。他没有停下脚步，也不曾加快速度，只是自顾自地漫步着。只有一探究竟，才能解释现象的全部

四层楼不一会儿就逛完了，只差女厕所和顶楼了。当然，再怎样好奇，少年也绝不会抛弃做人的基本原则而厚着脸皮进入女厕所。

顶楼没有上锁，伊奈帆没有多想，直接推门而入。

“谁？！”

声音的主人有着淡金色的短发，发梢微微卷起略显凌乱；白皙的皮肤如陶瓷般纯净无瑕，没有血色而毫无病态之感；细长的眼眸妩媚却不失英气，和碧色的双瞳很是相衬，此刻因惊吓瞪得老大。

不过，这幅样子和某个令人火大的家伙实在太像了。

“二年A班，界塚伊奈帆，”少年点头示意，“请问你是？”

金发少年颔首不语，瞬间陷入低落之中。片刻后，他才吭声。

“你，真的不认识我吧……”

连声音都相似至极！

伊奈帆摇了摇头，“应该不认识，倒是认识一个和你长得很像的家伙……”

金发少年蹲下身，双臂紧紧抱住脑袋，身体和声音里都多了一丝颤抖，“求你了，千万别告诉他们我在这儿。”

“他们是指？”

“还能有谁，不就是托尔兰前辈他们……”他蜷缩得更厉害了，硬是把比伊奈帆还纤长的身躯缩成了小小一团。

面前的家伙有着和Mr.Troyard近乎完全相似的模样，性格却懦弱得出奇。

总觉得，很有趣。

伊奈帆顿时兴致勃勃——虽然看不到那位自尊心奇高、无理取闹到神烦的英语老师胆小恐惧的样子，但是能看到类似的景象也足以聊以自慰。他走上前，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，故作温柔轻声安慰：“楼道里没有人，大家应该都已经回去了。”

金发少年露出一只眼睛，“真的么？别骗我啊。”

伊奈帆顿时想起了小时候隔壁家奶奶养的波斯猫，只要被轻抚头上的软毛就能很快平静下来。类似的方法应该可以在这只“大猫”身上奏效吧。

“没骗你。”他抬起手，轻轻揉了揉少年细卷的发丝，舒适的手感简直令人上瘾。

蜷缩着的少年渐渐卸下了防备，苍白的皮肤终于有了一丝血色。

“谢谢，谢谢……”只顾着道谢的他完全没有注意这名陌生的校友一直在他的头顶上占便宜。

外貌再怎么相像，面前的这名少年和那位趾高气昂的老师还是相差甚远。

「好呆。」

「倒是比那家伙可爱多了。」

“你叫什么，哪个班的？”伊奈帆终于收回右手，在少年身边的空地盘腿而坐。

少年抱着双膝，再度蜷缩起来，“还是别知道为好，省的惹上麻烦。”

“有人欺负你么？”

漂亮的双眸紧闭着，轻蹭着敷在膝盖上的布料，“我到底做错了什么，为什么偏偏要挑中我……”

“因为你看上去很好欺负吧。”

的确如此，要是换做某英语老师，不主动欺负别人已经谢天谢地了。不就是只考了35分么？以前的英语老师都没抱怨过，凭什么那家伙就要多事？

“你……”陌生的少年刚想反驳，却又失去了底气，“你说的可能没错……但是，为什么他们要无缘无故地欺负别人？”

“生物的本能就是压迫弱小，畏惧强大。”

金发少年怔了怔，然后愣愣注视着身旁的黑发少年。

“你刚才说，你是二年A班的？”

“对啊。”伊奈帆也顿感有些奇怪——他可是学校的大名人，为什么这家伙听到“界塚伊奈帆”五个字时一点反应都没有？

“我是隔壁B班的，怎么没见过你？”

「我还想说怎么没见过你。」

正当两名少年面面相觑时，不远处的巨型时钟发出一声巨响。

“啊！六点半了！”金发少年“噌”地站起身，“老师马上就要来检查了！”

慌乱的脚步声和少年们的喘息声打破了黄昏的宁静，窗外的橙黄色天空也初露夜幕独有的靛蓝。

“真的很谢谢你，那个……”校门前，金发少年再次致以莫名的谢意，却尴尬地发觉自己根本没记住对方的姓名。

“界塚伊奈帆，叫我伊奈帆就行。你呢？”

“斯雷因·特洛耶特。”

清亮的话音刚落，少年的身影便立刻远去，很快被张牙舞爪的夜幕吞噬，留下伊奈帆一人在静谧的街道上呆若木鸡。

「这不科学。」

「要么是幻觉，要么被人玩弄了。」

「那个恶德教师到底在打什么主意？」

「不对，他要整我的话没必要特意颠覆形象，而且更不会凭空消失。」

「莫非……真的是灵异现象？」

当弟弟第三次举着筷子发呆时，界塚雪终于忍不住发作了。

“奈君，嫌弃姐姐的厨艺就直说，不要用这副样子抗议！”界塚家大女儿的吼声中竟夹杂着哭腔，着实把伊奈帆吓了一跳——不过，除了本人，无人能发觉那几乎爆发的心头一惊。

“对不起。”少年垂下头，继续和盐多放了几倍的炖菜顽强斗争。看来必须得尽快摆脱Mr.Troyard的纠缠，重新夺回自己在饮食上的主导权，不然早晚会死于盐分摄入过多所导致的脱水。

按理说，只要好好对待这么一门难度不高的课程，就不会产生如此多的麻烦。但是要界塚伊奈帆“认真对待”这么一门课，还不如让他不眠不休一口气做几十本升学考试的理科题库。在这一点上，伊奈帆倒没有对年轻的教师撒谎。“无法理解”的这道坎似乎从他接触这门国际通用语言的那一霎起，就蛮横无理地将可怜的少年隔绝在外。从未尝过失败滋味的少年终于放弃了近乎垂死挣扎的奋斗，干脆破罐破摔，结果则是其惨烈的卷面分数。令人难以接受的是，整张试卷上伊奈帆唯一有把握的题型竟是众人心理阴影般的词汇题。语法、阅读、段落翻译和写作几乎全灭的家伙每次都能在词汇翻译题上稳拿满分，简直就是本校近几年来最奇葩的案例。

一向好脾气的Mr.Troyard看到那张火红的答题卡时一定是皮笑肉不笑的，外加极其不合之相性所致的无名火，绝对差点把试卷给撕了——领回答题卡时，残留于上端的两处对称折痕十分诚实地告诉了他一切。自尊心极高的特洛耶特老师敢怒不敢言的模样……嗯，那场面一定非常有趣。

那么话说回来，自尊心相当之高、日常做派非常正直的他，怎么可能为了捉弄一名学生而颠覆形象，作出一副懦弱怕事的模样？

报上的名字都没变……

伊奈帆猛地从床铺上坐起，明亮的双瞳开始扫描书架。

切，偏偏这个时候就找不到那本书了。八成又是因为加姆忘了还，而自己更是将此事抛之脑后；打算谷歌一下，手机却早就被某人缴走……

诸事不顺，然而都是因为那个男人！

少年赌气般重重扑回床铺的怀抱，不一会儿就被柔软的被褥送至梦乡——没有神经质的英语老师，也没有长着相同模样的胆小少年，更没有雪姐特质的炖菜…… 

TBC.


	2. Distance 2

噩耗般的放学铃声响彻校园，又到了每日必经的“炼狱”时间。

目送着韵子、加姆等人兴冲冲奔向社团的背影，心如死灰的少年作不出生无可恋状，只得趴在桌上以示抗议。右耳耳廓紧贴着光滑的木质桌面，方圆十米内地板上的动静无一遗漏通过金属桌脚传至鼓膜。

紧促且富有节奏感的脚步声由弱变强，皮革特有的音质宣告了来者其人。

“喂，别睡了。”令人恼火的声音多了一丝倦意，乍一听还算入耳。

「本来就没睡。」考虑到脱口而出的坦率只会招致更多麻烦，伊奈帆依旧开启了表面沉默内心丰富活跃的伪装模式，老老实实直起身。

身着灰色西装的Mr.Troyard较昨日相比少了些锐气，但这明显只是因为今天是他课时最多且最劳累的一天。

所以，依旧没有理由惟命是从。

“根据离职的斋藤老师的记录，”他似乎没有眼神交流的意思，自顾自地翻开厚的几乎要合不上的文件夹，“凡涉及词汇翻译的题目，无论难度如何，你都能拿满分。”

还没等伊奈帆来得及反应，更厚的笔记本再度落在坚实光滑的桌面上。人造革制的外壳有些松软，只是发出了不愉快的闷响。

「破坏公共财物。」

即便下落的角度很完美，不怀任何善意的举动足以被判定为恶意行为——少年坚信着，而老师绝不会有所察觉，甚至悔改。

“没有足够的积累，凭你那种水准永远也找不到所谓的规律，”他退了几步，恢复了一贯居高临下的姿态，“好在你记性不算差，这周把这本笔记里的例句全部背下来应该没有问题吧？”

光是从侧面微微一瞟，就发现纸张就厚的吓人。

「一周……这是变相体罚吧！」

如果只是占用课余和社团时间的补习，伊奈帆自感还能忍耐下去。可俨然已化身人间恶鬼的特洛耶特老师的理智陷入近乎暴走状态的恶化……

这，已经超出极限了。

“不可能，”少年抬起头，直视着男子碧色的双瞳，“绝对做不到。”

「想嘲讽的话，尽管随便上吧。」伊奈帆不想再为毫无意义的斗气浪费精力和时间了——比起苦行般的补习，可能立刻接受自己在Mr.Troyard面前就是个loser的设定会更舒心些。

“界塚伊奈帆同学，”男子的声音严肃了许多，“这门课的结课考试能不能顺利通过，首先就事关毕业，不论是升学还是就职都会受影响。学校再仁慈，也不会昧着良心为你一人篡改结业考试的成绩记录。”

“不想留级的话，从现在起给我认真学！”

如果说此前的态度是挑剔和不屑，此刻的他更像恨铁不成钢的母性角色，戾气反倒消散了许多。皱成一团的眉头和记忆犹新的某人的恐惧之色有着异曲同工之妙，要不……

“我会努力的，不过……”头一次尝试卖乖还算成功，“我觉得老师您刚才说的话太极端了，是不是遇上了什么麻烦？”

意想不到的回应令男子一愣。

“管好你自己就够了，”面容又恢复了以往的刻薄，“背诵例句只是额外的任务，平时课上布置的作业也得照常完成。”

「好烦。」

「果然从一开始就不能让步。」

少年使劲捏了捏左掌心，指关节咯咯作响。要不是整个人都处于某恶德教师的全方位监视视角内，上臂的肌肉始终不能自由地紧缩发力。

“抄写时读出声来。”Mr.Troyard并没有察觉到学生的情绪(或者压根就没打算注意)，直径上前拉开少年身旁的座椅并很自然地并肩坐下。触手可及的距离令少年成功捕捉到了一丝女士香水的气味。

「这家伙居然会有女朋友？」

「莫非还是我们学校的……」

外表安定如初的他翻开笔记本，老老实实照办起来。期间，神叨的Mr.Troyard仍旧死性不改，总是打断他、纠正他的读音，反复用不同的方式解说，而且还非要他及时回应。

“……所以说，此处引导定语从句只能使用that，而不能用which。这样解释能听懂吗？”

语调中随时都能招致争端的戾气收敛了不少，伊奈帆顿时觉得特洛耶特老师的声音并没有此前印象中那般难以入耳。尤其是话语结束时略显软绵的尾音，简直给人想狠狠欺负他的冲动——少年的脑海中立马浮现出昨日傍晚时分，天台上那个缩成一团的男孩小动物般充满惊恐的眼神。

伊奈帆点点头，向特洛耶特老师的耐心讲解和昨日目睹的神奇景象致以双重敬意。

“那么，以这个例句为范本，自己试着……”斯雷因这才反应过来身旁这名特殊的补习生有着与众不同的学力缺陷，转过头去有些无奈地翻了个白眼以嘲讽自己的迟钝，伸出修长白皙的手指点了点纸页上的标注，“……还是用例句7的句式转述例句2的内容吧。”

“转述？”对于情况极其特殊的某人而言，转述的难度不亚于自行捏造。

“第一句中的关键词，像是最基本的主谓宾，你只需直接照搬过来。然后将第二个句子改写为从句，接着……”纸上跃动的手指骨节分明，比大多成年同性纤细许多，却也不显女气。伊奈帆突然想将那只手按住，用铅笔描出其罕见的轮廓。

但，这必然只是妄想。

「这家伙才不可能配合。」

他故意放松了右手握笔的力度，妄图打住随时可能暴走的奇葩妄想。可是越想克制，脑海中模拟的画面就越发清晰。不仅是画面，就连手背皮肤和掌骨的触感都愈发逼真。再来，就是Mr.Troyard猝不及防时的反应，以及后续极有可能爆发的怒吼……

「学校里应该没人见过他真正发怒的样子吧。」

姑且将昨日的经历当做奇迹降临，那副怯懦瑟缩的模样就是斯雷因·特洛耶特本人无误。那么伊奈帆私下“收集”的Mr.Troyard表情包中，目前可能最缺乏的就是某人形象崩坏度达百分之七十以上的，气急败坏的模样。

行动力颇高的少年没有多想，立马执行了脑内重复了数遍的举动，直接按住了那只即将退回去的右手。被扔下的铅笔十分配合地离开了主场，“灰溜溜”地滚下桌沿，优质塑料的躯干痛击地面，响亮而惨烈的声响却没能顺利打破凝结的尴尬气氛。

既然抱着故意挑衅的目的，伊奈帆就认为自己无需躲避，转而“勇敢地”迎接Mr.Troyard一切反应。

斯雷因一挑眉，“干什么？”

「喂，能给力点么？」

面对这般明显的挑衅，得到的反应竟如此平淡——伊奈帆有些失望。

“好像有只小虫子。”他再度庆幸上天赐予的面瘫属性，令其可以随时随地一本正经胡说八道。

“可以把手拿开了吗？”男子仅是稍显不耐烦。

少年只得照做，装模作样仔细瞧了瞧因血脉不畅而愈发苍白无暇的手背，“应该是我看错了，抱歉。”

Mr.Troyard并没有意料中那般怒不可揭，只是微微瞪了瞪胆大包天的少年，“把笔捡起来，接着写。”

比起前一天的收获甚微，伊奈帆不得不承认今天的补习效率翻了几倍，竟然让他产生了自己学得好这门外语的错觉……之所以说是错觉，是因为某教师临走之前再次强调本周必须完成的“不可能之任务”。

伊奈帆深吸了一口暮春傍晚专属的微凉空气，踩着整点钟声的节拍，慢悠悠地穿过几乎已无人的操场。目的地当然是令少年难以释怀的旧校舍。

银色的合金门框被覆上了一层尘土，原本应该透明的玻璃因为连年的风吹雨淋沾上了太多难看的污渍，门前台阶的石缝间更是长着不知名的油绿野草——这才是旧校舍应有的样子，被遗忘废弃的荒凉之地。什么洁净的走廊、充满生活气息的教室、躲在天台的少年版Mr.Troyard，都是做梦！要不然为何没听说其他人有过类似的经历，而只有自己……

「不对。」

若是认定昨日眼前发生的一切只是脑部自主虚构出来的逼真场景，几乎等同于承认自己精神不正常。虽说伊奈帆对一切存在的科学性有着超乎常人的执着，但还不至于陷入连自身神智都能怀疑的漩涡。可即便昨日那一切都是真的，他又应该如何解释这反常现象的原因及目的？

首先，昨天出现的那个少年是否就是斯雷因·特洛耶特本人？如果不是，那他到底是谁，为何会特意冒用某位恼人的英语老师的名字？伊奈帆暂时想不出合理的解释，姑且将这一假说全盘否定。

而如果那位少年正是斯雷因·特洛耶特的话，伊奈帆只能得出一个看似荒谬而有唯一合理的答案。

“时空穿越”这种SF色彩太过浓重的解释实在令人难以接受。参考界塚同学目前为止的阅读积累和思考结果，被科学界广泛认作时光隧道的“虫洞”存在于“量子泡沫”中，而“量子泡沫”则是比分子和原子还要小空隙。可以说，到目前为止，时间旅行只能在量子尺度上实现……

对物理怀有极高学习研究热情的少年顿感胸中的小宇宙燃起了熊熊烈火。

「应该不是自然现象。」

伊奈帆果断排除了一个选项，将其归为人为导致的特殊现象，二话便开始绕着旧校舍观察起来，尽力不放过任何一个角落。

转了大半圈，伊奈帆没发现任何可以的地方，反倒被旧校舍顶部的钟楼所吸引：明明连同旧校舍一起被废弃，这座时钟的报时从未出过分毫差错，几乎可以和某个西方岛国的著名机械时钟相媲美。倘若无人经常来校准时钟，那这座钟楼到底又是怎么一回事？

疑点的增加对于探索而言往往是阶段性的成就，伊奈帆有些满意，打算绕完一整圈后离开。刚要经过最后一个转角时，伊奈帆就被一个人撞了满怀。可没等他抬起眼看清那人的模样，那人的身影仿佛凭空消失了，简直和某人的消失昨日如出一辙。至于那人是男是女，少年始终没能辨别出来。

手头上的疑点足够研究个大半天了，不差学校清场前的几分钟。伊奈帆理了理被撞歪的领带，赶在看守员巡逻之前匆匆离开了空荡荡的校园。

『名字想好了吗？』温柔如水的女声令人十分安心，然而逆着光，伊奈帆只看得清其白衣的一角。

『没有。交给你了。』相比之下，回答的男声实在冷淡得过分，倒是和那一身的深色衣装毫不违和。

过了好一阵子，伊奈帆才听见女子的轻叹，之后则是无尽的死寂。

“伊~奈~帆~”

耳畔传来熟悉的搞怪声。结合发声者的特质音色和呼吸的节奏，少年立马识别出了对方的身份——能在周末的大清早窜进他房间，然后兴致勃勃开始骚扰他的，除了加姆那小子还能有谁？

前一秒还在氛围微妙的浅梦中飘浮不定，后一秒就被迫应付“欢乐多”型死党，即便是众人眼中情绪极其稳定的伊奈帆也不免有些毛躁起来。为了能准确及时地表达此刻的不满，伊奈帆用胳膊勾住枕头外侧的一角，翻身背对笑容僵硬在脸上的刺猬头少年。

然而，他没能料到在场的还有韵子。韵子伸手揪住白色的枕套，发动怪力使劲一扯，缺觉少年伊奈帆失去枕头后便彻底失去了再次回归梦境的机会，只得顶着一头乱毛坐起。

“你们要干什么？”睡眼惺忪的少年挠了挠后脑勺，从表面根本看不出他有任何不满。

“你该不会忘了吧！”韵子的分贝比往日加强了不少。

伊奈帆迅速回忆了近几日的重要事件：除了雪姐昨天嘱咐自己准备周日的早餐，以及前几天万恶的Mr.Troyard强制布置下来的课外任务外，应该没有别的事情了。

看着竹马一脸茫然的样子，韵子叹了叹气，“别浪费时间了，快收拾收拾出发吧。”

“去哪儿？”少年脱口而出。

少女双眼瞪得和脑袋一样圆，“当然是去比模拟赛呀，不久后就是市赛了！”

“我不是说了不能参赛吗？特洛耶特老师说了，除非我能上合格线，否则不会结束课后补习。这一个月我没法去社团训练。”伊奈帆为记忆力早衰的青梅竹马默默哀悼。

这回换加姆瞪眼了，“喂，这玩笑开得有些大了吧！昨天你还在道场和前辈比试呢，说什么胡话？”

「昨天？」

昨天是魔鬼式英语补习的第三天，也就是这周的周五——Mr.Troyard最清闲，同时也是最多话最耐心的一天。一向私下刻薄冷酷的特洛耶特老师难得露出了虚伪成分低于百分之五十的微笑，再度令伊奈帆产生自己能和这门外语以及这位老师和谐相处的错觉。

如果他没有再次重申下一周小测的事情就完美了。

刚宣布完小测的安排，几名一开始就挤在教室的后门处的女生冲上前来，逼得绅士优雅的斯雷因老师靠上讲桌。

“斯雷因老师，我的英语也不太好，以后我也能来补习吗？”

“我也是我也是~”

“老师，也给我们一次机会吧~”

满脑发春的荡漾花痴们是仅次于无理取闹时的Mr.Troyard的糟糕生物，这一点伊奈帆在刚进入社团时深有体会——总是在他瞄准目标后，放矢前屏息凝神的关键时刻，总有几个窜进道场的无关人士像仲春的猫儿般发出扰人的声响，为此前部长差点当众爆发。所幸这伙人是冲着不甚愉快的Mr.Troyard来的，伊奈帆自以为很宽容地在心中为老师祝福后立即收拾好书本，朝着老师坐在的方向微微鞠躬后便离开了。

等于说，在伊奈帆的记忆里，他这几天都从未在道场出现过，更别提与前辈切磋了。

然而完全不擅长撒谎的加姆俨然一副难以撼动的样子，韵子更是一副难以置信的模样。

「到底发生了什么？」

干坐着无法解决任何问题，伊奈帆草草敷衍了一通，最终决定先去社团一探究竟。


	3. Distance 3

三人抵达道场时，原本因升学而隐退的前辈们早已全部到场，整装待发的架势不免令真正代表学校参赛的后辈们有些招架不住。

“怎么迟到了？”不怒而威的前部长目光敏锐如初，立刻逮住了妄图假扮透明人的迟到后们辈，“看来我一离开，你们就完全放松了。加姆，又是你小子拖累的吧？”

“我？！”虽说加姆的迟到记录依旧无人超越，然而这带有严重“歧视”的惯性思维实在难以接受，“冤枉啊，我可是为了等伊奈帆才被牵连的。”

前部长瞪了真心叫屈的后辈一眼，催道：“还不快去准备，中井前辈马上要到了！”

听到传说中大前辈的名字，韵子水润的大眼睛更亮了，“中井大神要来吗？怎么办，好紧张……”

传说中的中井学姐是本社团的创始人之一，更是为学校取得诸多荣誉的优秀生，毕业后也难以割舍对社团的感情，参加工作后依然会时不时回学校指点指点后辈们。

“不用紧张，这又不是真正的大赛，”清脆悦耳的女声从道场入口处传来。长发翩翩的年轻女人摘下墨镜，冲着注意到她的少年少女们一眨眼，“我也只是来凑个热闹，不打扰你们的训练。”

由于人人膜拜的大前辈无征兆的空降（只因为前部长刻意隐瞒），外加今日前部长状态和情绪都极度亢奋，除了生来淡定的伊奈帆外，全体现任部员无一发挥失常——特别是受到激动兼紧张双重打击的韵子，竟然奇葩地将箭射在了别人的靶子上。看着比分被离开社团已久的前辈们轻易拉开，望后辈成龙心切的前部长的脸色也和依旧乐呵呵看着眼前好戏的中井学姐对比愈加鲜明。

模拟赛的结果惨不忍睹，前部长的批评更是惨不忍闻。好在中井学姐比表面看上去可靠许多，赶在某些个不雅之词出现之前插话，控制住了几乎崩溃的场面。

“嘛嘛~只是一次模拟赛罢了，不要弄得这么严肃，” 中井学姐轻轻拍了拍手，双眼似乎在搜寻着什么，“要不这样吧，如果这次市赛没能拿到理想的成绩，整个社团的人都得接受惩罚，以此作为勉励，怎么样？”

众人倒吸一口凉气，果然姜还是老的辣啊。

笑眯眯的大前辈转向表情狰狞的前部长，“那个吉祥物头套还在吗？我们那一届的要求是，导致团体没进入前三责任最大的那个人必须戴着头套绕校园跑一圈呢~”

伊奈帆瞥了一眼道场杂货间的木门，心里很清楚学姐口中说的是什么东西，而且极度不希望这羞耻的惩罚会落在自己身上。更何况，那个头套上已经积满了灰尘，套上它跑步无异于酷刑。还好他一向发挥稳定，沦落到如此境界的可能性小到仅次于能在某次英语测试中拿满分。前部长更是坚信这位后辈的实力，竟当着大家的面提前放他离开，顺便带学姐参观参观修整后的校园。

可惜周末的教学楼不允许开放，一直在旧校舍度过了中学时光的学姐有些遗憾，只能透过玻璃窗瞧瞧一楼教师的构造。

“诶~新教学楼真的很不错呢，真羡慕。”

“中井学姐毕业前还在旧校舍上课吗？”为了不冷场，伊奈帆只得接上话题。

“对啊，”学姐回着话，一边凑近挨着走廊的落地窗，“而且又小又不舒服，上了一天的课感觉和跑了一趟马拉松一样累。”

「没那么遭吧。」在伊奈帆看来，那日见到的旧校舍还算整洁宜人，黑板和玻璃都擦得干干净净，地板还能反射落日殷红的光……

【值日生：中井、羽柴】

脑内突然闪现出当时目击的画面——透过窗看到的清秀的粉笔字落在黑板的右下角。

结合这段时间对那日提出的假设，莫非可以……

“中井前辈，”伊奈帆决心赌一赌，“请问您认识我们的英语老师，斯雷因·特洛耶特吗？”

“斯雷因……”学姐的表情由疑惑渐渐转为惊讶，“啊！你说的该不会是……他怎么会回这里当老师呢？”

“您认识他么？”少年刨根问底，感觉就快接近答案了。

中井学姐呆了好一会儿，才慢吞吞回答道：“他可是当时的名人，我们学校第一位被T大破格录取的天才。我还以为他早就飞黄腾达了呢，怎么会回到这里当个普普通通的老师？”

「他！怎么会……」

伊奈帆知道校方因为那位前辈的顾虑，所以一直没有公布他的个人信息，可谁能想到他竟然就在大家身边，而且将惊人的才能隐藏得如此完美。

“今天就到这里，下课吧。”

和蔼可亲的Mr.Troyard丝毫不愿拖延大家宝贵的休息时间，下课铃一响便停下了课程，迅速收拾好教案便直径离开。

「异常。」

绝非因为伊奈帆对英语老师有任何不舍，只是这一行为太反常了。要知道，放在往日诸位少女绝不会放过任何接触机会，一定会在他宣布下课后的第一时间以问问题等各种方式缠住热心教学事业的英俊绅士，然后非得等下课时间过去一大半后才依依不舍告别必须奔赴另一间教室的斯雷因老师。

可现在，那人急匆匆地离开，明显是为了摆脱学生们的纠缠。

「什么时候这家伙变得这么冷淡了？」

另一个还未证实的疑点或许与此有直接关联——此刻的Mr.Troyard并没有他印象中的那样尽职尽责，万恶的课后补习应该也会跟随这一系列异常现象消失了吧。要不为何韵子和加姆再三确认自己从未停止过社团训练……

除此之外，课堂中的特洛耶特老师也变得有些奇怪：此前敬业爱岗的英语老师从来都在时刻关注讲台下学生们的反应，讲解的方式也尽力顺应学生们普遍的理解思维，有时还会为了解释清楚某个较难的知识点而不得不拖堂。现在的他更像是在应付工作，教授的内容完全遵照课本，除非有好学的同学主动提问，他才会放慢节奏细细讲解。伊奈帆顿时感觉，现在的Mr.Troyard似乎将学生视为一种负担而非责任。

目送着老师匆匆离去的背影，班上那几位花痴心泛滥的女生像泄了气的充气玩偶般，颓废无力地扑在桌上。

“啊啊，为什么斯雷因老师总是那么冷淡啊？”

「总？」伊奈帆抬起头，耳朵不自觉地开始专注于那一堆好感度并不够高的同学们的谈话。

“明明看上去很容易亲近，平时说话也很和善。”

「都是幌子。」只有经历过一些特殊待遇的某人，才会了解这位高人气的英语老师的真实面目。

“我听办公室的老师说，斯雷因经常提早下班。但是教导主任从来就不插手他的事，更别提批评了。”

对教学工作态度敷衍，表里不一，同时还习惯性早退。

除了第二项外，其他方面与伊奈帆认识的那个斯雷因·特洛耶特截然不同。即便对这位老师抱有多大的怨言，少年也无法否认宁愿加班给学生补习的Mr.Troyard的敬业精神。然而那帮花痴们没有任何理由来诋毁自己心中的男神，那几句显然发自肺腑的感慨肯定货真价实。

「到底发生了什么？」

「平行世界？蝴蝶效应？」

几秒钟的失神后，伊奈帆立刻从无意义的沉思中挣脱出来。斯雷因·特洛耶特老师变成什么样子和他有什么关系？倒不如说，现在这位事事敷衍的英语老师更对他的胃口——肯定不会逼他中断社团活动，浪费时间去攻克渺无希望的外语科目。

为了再次证实这一点，伊奈帆向办公室进发。

如果记得没错的话，今天伊奈帆所在班上的课应该是Mr.Troyard今日最后的任务，说不定他正在收拾东西准备离开。

少年从门外望了望，没有发现那颗金色脑袋的踪影。正准备转身回教室时，那个熟悉的声音从另一边的走廊传来。

“明白……好，我会尽快……”

西装革履的男子微微佝偻着背靠着走廊外侧的栏杆，右手举着手机，另一只手插在西裤口袋里；声音里带着一丝陌生的沙哑，和熬了几夜的人无异。如此疲惫的景象，难以想象此人几十分钟前还是一副清爽平静的模样。

「才一节课而已，至于这么累么？」

伊奈帆盯了专注通话的某教师一会儿，那家伙终于意识到不远处站着自己的学生，对着话筒回了一句“以后再说”便立马放下了手机。

“有什么事吗，界塚同学？”男子瞬间恢复了职业模式，展露出招牌性质的谦和笑容。习惯了某人刻薄刁钻的作风，少年此刻顿觉身后一阵恶寒。

“那个……”少年头一次没能立即编造出完美的理由，多半是受到了这突如其来而又陌生的友好氛围的惊吓，“上次小测，我的成绩还是没上平均线……”

下一秒的伊奈帆几乎要为自己随口说出的话跪下了。自信如他，怎么可以嫌弃自己的缺点呢？而且还偏偏说给最看不顺眼的人听，简直就是自虐！

斯雷因微微皱了皱眉头，下一刻又是一脸如沐春风，“如果你需要帮助的话，随时都可以来找我。”

除非伊奈帆哪天脑子烧坏了，突然对英语学习充满热情，才会考虑要不要试试下课或者放学后在走廊上截住伪君子Mr.Troyard矫健的步伐，然后死皮赖脸上前求助。

“谢谢老师。”伊奈帆温顺地点点头，内心一阵喜悦：由此看来，烦人的课后补习计划必定不存在了，特洛耶特老师更不会再为成绩的事情找他的麻烦。太棒了，终于又可以把时间花在自己喜欢的事情上！感谢现在的Mr.Troyard的……不尽职？

“听说弓道部马上就要参加大赛了吧，大家要加油啊。”男子依旧微笑，碧色的双眸却没有半点真切笑意。

斯雷因应该是确定了前来搭话的学生不会干扰他的个人行动，主动将话题引导至与自己无关紧要的事件上。鼓励的话语一旦配合上事故客套的语气，还是单纯学生的少年也不免觉得有些不适。这个年龄段的孩子大多更偏好真相而非伪装，比起劣质的恭维更喜欢粗糙的真言，从未经历过大起大落大风大浪的伊奈帆必是其中一员。

然而看在自己顺利“摆脱补习”这件事的份上，还是在月末的教师评分表上给Mr.Troyard打个好分数吧。

“多谢老师关心。”伊奈帆稍稍一鞠躬以示尊敬。可还没等他直起身，少年所熟悉的脚步声响起，而且渐行渐远。看来，现在的Mr.Troyard不仅不敬业，而且还很忙。不知为何，伊奈帆不由想起前几日中井学姐的话。

斯雷因·特洛耶特竟然就是自己之前那位保送T大的校友。按理说这样的人势必能成为社会精英，应该在高楼耸立车水马龙的大都市开始不同凡响的人生，而不是回到这座宁静的小城市当个普普通通、不甚敬业的英语老师。况且就业形势再怎样不堪，T大生依然是各企业聚焦的人才，很难想象会是因为情势所迫才屈居于此。莫非另有隐情？

不过，这些已经和伊奈帆没任何关系了。至于是不是因为他那天的举动无意中干涉了多年前的斯雷因·特洛耶特的未来走向，从而导致其如今性情大变，伊奈帆觉得暂时没有深究的必要。这样的机会可遇不可求，再怎么费力思考也只会徒增假说。研究时间流逝的重任还轮不到伊奈帆这种连大学还未进入的毛头小子，过好当前的每一天才是最重要的任务，比如不久后的市赛。

伊奈帆望着英语教师远去的背影，摸了摸外套的口袋。手机还在，再度确定了当前的状态下——姑且称作世界线——斯雷因对伊奈帆糟糕的成绩并不上心，没有单独与他会面，没有在办公室缴走他的手机，更没有自行开展狂拉仇恨值的课后补习。

手机震动了一下，是雪姐发来的信息：晚上不回家吃饭，别做我的份。

饮食的主导权也夺回来了，还有什么不满足的呢？


	4. Distance 4

称心如意的日子总是过得飞快，几周内被大家念叨了无数遍的市赛终于近在眼前。在此期间，负责到愿以牺牲学业为代价的前部长一点点目睹着自己制定的魔鬼式训练终于在这些不靠谱的后辈们身上得到了理想成效，紧皱的眉头终于放松了一些，伊奈帆等人也有幸再次目睹那道浓黑的一字中间肉色的“断痕”。  
  
“明天上午七点准时在校门口集合，迟到的话自行承担打车费用。”作为现任部长的韵子抱着双臂，腰板挺得笔直，总算有了点领队的气魄，“尤其是你，别东张西望了，说的就是你，加姆！”  
  
“冤啊！”同伴哀嚎着，求助似的看了一旁若无其事摩挲着手机屏幕的伊奈帆，痛下决心卖队友，“这星期唯一迟到过的人可是伊奈帆啊。”  
  
“伊奈帆是因为被老师找去谈话了，你这个惯犯压根没法比。”经纪人妮娜插嘴道，总能三言两语把加姆一肚子苦水硬生生堵回去，认真得令说谎的当事人心虚不已。  
  
他当然没有被老师找去谈话。自从这个世界的事实变为“斯雷因·特洛耶特是个不称职的教师”后，伊奈帆彻底与校内的成年人绝缘了：即便被Mr.Troyard“纠缠”不放的前后，其他老师都对这位天才少年采取明智的放养政策。如今连他唯一苦手的英语科目的糟糕状况都被任课老师默许了，可以说伊奈帆已成为全校最自由无拘的学生之一，然而这一点只有伊奈帆本人清楚。说谎的原因可以有很多，但是能让他不惜以揭穿后被打脸为代价，在赛前的紧要关头迟到二十多分钟的原因屈指可数。除去天灾人祸，当前能如此吸引伊奈帆的只有那么一件事了。  
  
自从第一次遇见懦弱+学生制服版本的斯雷因起，伊奈帆不禁养成了路过旧校舍便行注目礼的习惯，好在韵子、加姆在内的一众损友从未留意。起初，少年只是怀着一定的科研热情和侥幸心理，除非有时间才会在荒凉的旧楼附近转转；然而，自从Mr.Troyard性情大变，以及一堆本应既定的事实出现逆转后，少年对重逢奇迹的渴望和脑内不断发现的疑点迅速累积成山，再淡定沉静的性格也无法压抑这种与日俱增的微妙心情，终于在大赛前的某天，世界遂了他的愿。  
  
落日染红了淡云，顺便又染红了旧校舍灰白的外壁，耀眼的光芒似乎都将时间留下的污垢和痕迹冲刷洗净，平日里黯淡的玻璃窗也变得刺眼难耐。伊奈帆恰好经过一片反光区域，视野内倏地一亮后接着又是一暗。几秒后，视力恢复正常的少年面前，前一刻还是荒凉颓废的旧校舍，如今与那日一样崭新洁净得不真实，而且前方的正门像是引诱着他般敞开着。  
  
半空中掠过几只归巢的昏鸦，四周寂静地连鸟儿翅膀拍动的声音都听得清。伊奈帆撇过脑袋用余光瞟了一眼身后的操场，方才还在零散分布在操场四周的田径部成员已经消失了——或者应该说，是伊奈帆从他们的视野中消失了。  
  
「进入了别的时空么？」  
  
本着严谨的研究态度，少年目前还不能确认自己身处的时空内斯雷因·特洛耶特是否还在这所学校内就读，姑且只能此般定论。当然，要想得到更多有用信息，不进入崭新的“旧校舍”探索一番是不行的。伊奈帆没有再多犹豫，直径走向目的地。  
  
眼前的景色与那日几乎毫无差别：从洁净地面到只有角落才有一点蛛网的天花板，甚至连鞋柜上一排排手写的纸质名牌都无不显示着人迹。前厅和走廊内仍旧充满生活气息，而且依然空无一人。  
  
上次遇见还是学生的斯雷因·特洛耶特是在下午六点左右，正是大部分社团停止活动、学生离校的时间，因此伊奈帆不曾对“只遇见斯雷因一人”的事实有所顾虑。然而就在刚才，细心的少年靠近建筑物前特地留意了顶端时钟的表盘——漆黑硕大的时针指向罗马数字V与VI间的空隙，分针也才刚刚抵达数字II所在区域。按理说，即便在六年前，学校也不可能在下午五点前放学，作为主要出入口的正门前厅不至于空无一人。同时，倘若伊奈帆来的不是时候，恰好赶上了学校休假的日子，可这一扇扇大敞着的玻璃门又该如何解释？  
  
伊奈帆不再多想，转而对鞋柜上的名牌产生了兴趣。如果能找到某人的柜子，此次搜索的意义至少能得以实现。  
  
「找到了。」  
  
柜门的凹槽中嵌着一张平淡无奇纸片，唯一特殊之处在于上面写着的姓名：Slaine·Troyard .  
  
鞋柜和床底一直就是中学生们唯二的私人基地，其中“存货”与秘密的数量成正比。存货的内容也大同小异，要么就是些少儿不宜的杂志影碟，要么就是羞于见人的拙劣作品了。无论哪种存货被他人发现，都无异于被剥光示人，羞耻万分，而发现者往往收获的不仅是对好奇心的满足，还有握住他人把柄的卑鄙的成就感。界塚伊奈帆从来就不是品德高尚之人，这一点他自己也早已否认过，因此也能克服基本道德带来的罪恶感而享受以上两种低级的满足感和成就感。他在那排鞋柜前弯下腰，抱着“是你不上锁，不是我故意”的恶劣心态拉开了那扇无锁的柜门。  
  
白色室内鞋被整齐地摆放在隔板上层，说明一丝不苟的物主已经离开。隔板下方躺着一张醒目的黄色信封，明显是在斯雷因离开后被人置于其中。至于其中的内容嘛……偷窥他人的鞋柜已经够恶劣了，若是再要擅自阅读他人的信件，少年的品行就该受到严厉谴责了。伊奈帆举着没有署名的信封打量了一会儿，将其草草判定为某位品味不怎么好的女生向可任人欺侮的斯雷因·特洛耶特的告白，至少中途就要告吹的恋情的起始。  
  
正当他打算放回信封恢复原状时，连接着前厅的走廊传来渐近的脚步声。伊奈帆慌忙将其塞入柜中，合上柜门的动作也因心虚和紧张用力过猛，金属的撞击声在宁静的空间中异常响亮。如此动静似乎令走廊上那位人物十分在意，不缓不急的步伐转而变为小跑。  
  
「躲起来也没用了吧。」  
  
少年立即转身背靠着鞋柜，做出一副差些摔倒的样子。果不其然，出现在伊奈帆的好奇者凑上前来，关切地问道：“你没事吧？”  
  
说话人轻声细语，略带焦急的时刻也不失礼节。少年抬起头，正对上一双圆圆的蓝眼睛。少女披着一肩黄金般闪耀的金发，五官及躯体轮廓与自身散发的气质一样柔和，一看就是教养良好的大小姐出身。  
  
“……没事，”伊奈帆装模作样地揉了揉后脑勺，“刚才不小心撞着头了。”  
  
“疼吗？要不要去校医室？”少女凑得更近了，似乎在观察伊奈帆所谓的伤势。  
  
伊奈帆摆了摆手，借机远离作案现场，“应该不用，谢谢。”  
  
“那就好。”少女微紧的眉头放松下来，甜美的微笑如春日般温暖明丽。在窗外夕阳的映衬下，如画般的场景竟给人强烈的即视感，只是伊奈帆一时想不起何时见过类似的景象。  
  
“请问，”少女似乎还没有离开的意思，“你是哪个班的同学？我……以前是不是见过你？”  
  
伊奈帆没有过多回想，便摇了摇头，“我想应该没有。”  
  
当然无需多想。根据挂在墙上的电子钟显示，现在伊奈帆所处的时间应该是2016年春，大他6岁的斯雷因·特洛耶特还是名现役高中生，而且还是那种会招惹上相当大麻烦的弱气虫。而此时的伊奈帆应该还在读小学，和父母姐姐住在另一座城市，直到两年后因父亲工作的缘故才搬至这座宁静的小城。除非这位少女常常来往于这两座城市之间，才会有机会见到伊奈帆本人，才会有可能对如今的他产生一定的即视感。鉴于以上条件被满足的概率太小，伊奈帆认为被认错的可能性最大。  
  
“哦，抱歉啦，”微笑中多了一丝遗憾，“上周我才转过来，所以对学校也不太熟悉，人也变得有些迷糊了。”  
  
「……好险。」伊奈帆这才发现自己其实犯了大错：如果这位少女并不是初来乍到的转学生，相比应该对同年级的诸多面孔有印象。而他作为一名穿着二年级学生的制服“擅闯”时空的不速之客，一旦遇上从高一起在此就读的好事者——比如斯雷因曾提及的欺凌角色——必定会招致怀疑，届时局面就难以把握了。  
  
“他可是当时的名人……”不知为何，脑海中突然闪现出那日中井学姐惊讶的表情。  
  
「那家伙曾经不是很出名么。」  
  
「转学生的话，或多或少也应该有所耳闻吧。」  
  
反正不一定会再见面，而且对方连同年级学生们的脸还没记清楚，试探一下应该没什么问题。  
  
“你可以找二年B班的斯雷因·特洛耶特，他总是很乐意帮助他人。”伊奈帆轻轻抚摸着鼻尖，目光不自然地撇开。虽然先前被蛮横刻薄的Mr.Troyard整的够惨，但是现在这般说谎给他添麻烦，伊奈帆难得心虚了，掩饰不住的罪恶感溢于言表，只求对方没有栽赃者敏锐聪慧吧。  
  
“你是说斯雷因？”少女的情绪被瞬间点亮了，兴奋得一击掌，“你是斯雷因的朋友吗？那太好了。我叫艾瑟伊拉姆，和斯雷因从小学起就认识了。”  
  
伊奈帆有些意外，压根没想到不明状况的转学生竟然是斯雷因·特洛耶特的熟人。这就好比自己好不容易设下了陷阱，转身反掉进了一个更深更黑的大洞……难道真的就应了善恶有报的迷信定律吗？  
  
“……没有很熟，算不上朋友。”不知道这样含糊的回答能不能成功开脱，然而这远比自曝荒诞的真相好得多。  
  
“斯雷因很好相处吧~他表面看上去有些孤僻，其实很善解人意哟。我们还在一起上学时，他就一直很照顾我还有几个交情不错的玩伴，大家都很喜欢他呢。起初我还有点担心他一人在这边读书会交不到朋友，看来是我多虑了……”  
  
少女没有注意到伊奈帆的不自然，只是一个劲自说自话——换做平时，伊奈帆肯定立马切换至节能的神游状态，好在少女无意间的不断爆料全是他未曾听说过的趣闻：原来此前高贵冷艳的Mr.Troyard也有过被比自己矮好几公分的女孩子欺负得大哭、被恶趣味的女老师逼迫换上女装之类的黑历史。伊奈帆表示不仅长见识了，身心也得到了有效治愈。  
  
“……只可惜他父母早年就离异，而且那位叔叔总是忙自己的事而忽略儿子，”少女不断诉说着，目光和语气愈加显露出超越年龄的母性，“斯雷因总是习惯照顾他人，可最需要关注的却是他自己。”  
  
“所以我希望，至少在短暂的课余时间，能有一两个人能陪着他。”  
  
少年的脑海中立即浮现出Mr.Troyard背靠着墙壁，略显颓废地站在无人的走廊上落寞的侧影。  
  
「不好。想同情他了。」  
  
错觉，一定是错觉。即便这家伙有着敏感软弱的内心，然而他曾对伊奈帆造成的伤害——也算是伤害吧——是不可挽回的。就此放过实在难以解气！  
  
「为什么要生气？」  
  
莫名其妙冒出的自我质疑简直不可理喻。明明是Mr.Troyard先强迫他放学后留下补习，为此不得不放弃期待已久的市赛，这难道还不够他气愤的吗？！不过，现在的特洛耶特老师已经变了，不再会因为一份考卷的分数纠缠不放……  
  
“那个，”方才沉浸于回忆的少女话音一转，“方便的话，可以告诉我你的名字吗？”  
  
“界塚伊奈帆，叫我伊奈帆就行了。”  
  
“伊奈帆君，”微笑的少女伸出右手，“我叫艾瑟伊拉姆，请多指教。”  
  
  
『9月29日，检查结果一切正常。』  
  
沙沙沙——沙沙沙——  
  
『9月30日20时37分，3号区域出现入侵者，目前还未查明其来源。此后一切正常，未再发现入侵。』  
  
滋——滋——滋——  
  
好烦躁的噪音。  
  
还不如一直听那个机械般的冰冷女声。  
  
『9月31日0时1分， ASUKA进入第二阶段。』  
  
这是什么冷笑话？  
  
  
  
“喂！伊奈帆！”  
  
伊奈帆慌忙抬起头，顿了顿才反应过来自己已经身处赛场，和韵子并排坐在后方等待上场。没想到自己居然会在如此重要的场合突然睡了过去。  
  
“谢谢。”伊奈帆轻声道，立刻集中注意力保持状态。  
  
“昨晚兴奋得失眠了？”  
  
“没失眠。”  
  
“刚才前辈好像看到了。”韵子望了望斜后方。  
  
看来如果今天不能发挥出理想水平，回去一定会被魔鬼前部长折磨得生不如死。伊奈帆在内的一众后辈都见识过这位近似偏执狂的前辈的惩罚手段，不少半条命也要脱三层皮。只要是被他当做偷懒的、不认真的，无论是有意无意，都得乖乖受罚，不然下场更惨。  
  
伊奈帆倒没有韵子那样紧张，尽管刚才打瞌睡的人是他。平心静气是他的长处，一旦走上射位分足而立时，弓手所忌讳的“七障”便无法侵入身心，平日里表情贫乏的脸在此刻显得毫不突兀，竟然还曾收获夸赞。  
  
“射出的箭真的只会落在它指向的方向吗？”  
  
松开持箭的手时，耳畔突然传来挑衅意味极浓的话语。刹那间的惊吓还是影响了竹箭的飞行，落在了标靶的白色区域，观赛席间随之响起低低的叹息。  
  
身旁没有人突然出现，这是毋庸置疑的。而那句话更不可能是幻觉，因为那声音实在太过真实，连说话者微弱的呼吸声都没遗漏。  
  
难道是隐形人？  
  
这一刻，伊奈帆只想把头埋进溢水的浴缸，直至胡思乱想停止。  
  
  
所幸队伍最终还是拿到了理想成绩，伊奈帆的失误只是与临界线擦肩而过，惊险地拯救了整个团队。  
  
然而，惩罚如期而至。  
  
比赛结束后，弓道部被前部长领回了学校。一迈入道场时，一颗巨大的Q版毛绒橙子安静地躺在众人视野正中央。大家不由得倒吸一口凉气——敢情前辈一早就准备好了惩罚工具，这该不会就是中井学姐所说的用来玩羞耻play的头套吧！  
  
大伙面面相觑，片刻内谁都没敢上前看个究竟，战战兢兢目送着临近爆发的前辈走上前发表“重要讲话”。  
  
“伊奈帆，”前辈皮笑肉不笑的样子才是最可怕的，“戴上，去操场跑圈。”  
  
加姆咽了咽口水，如果不是因为伊奈帆严重失误，很有可能要戴头套的人就是自己。这个时候应该庆幸呢，还是为哥们默哀呢？  
  
违抗前部长是没有好果子吃的，况且问题确实出在自己身上。伊奈帆默默走到前辈跟前，举起颜色有些发灰的头套打量着。  
  
“怎么？不满意？”前辈的眼睛已经变得一大一小了，“要不要给你换一个？仓库里还有别的。”  
  
仓库里的有两个头套，一个是早些年某位前辈从一场促销活动搜刮来的吉祥物头套——就是这颗发灰的橙子，另一个则是已经看不出原状的、塌陷了半边的一团黑色毛绒大球，而且多半没被清理灰尘，套上后绝对呼吸困难，搞不好还会弄出什么呼吸道疾病。  
  
“不，就这个了。”伊奈帆老实回话，不急不慢地将头塞了进去，不一会儿就听见了咔擦咔擦的手机音效此起彼伏，雪亮的闪光灯无一遗漏穿透了头套的眼睛部位。  
  
「你们给我记住。」  
  
患难时刻，靠不住的家伙果然只是狐朋狗友之辈。少年第一次尝到了被背叛的滋味。  
  
“你们别拦着啊，让他去操场跑圈。”不苟言笑的前辈似乎被头套那憨态可掬的笑容“感化”了，尾音里竟还带着笑意。  
  
三分钟后。  
  
黄昏的天空与大地被火烧云染红，本应静谧美好的氛围却被一只跃动的微笑的“橙子”打破。少年双手托着分量不小的头套绕着跑道一圈又一圈，体力渐渐下降，呼吸也越来越沉重。最后一圈即将结束时，隔着一层三百六十度无死角包围的毛绒屏障，伊奈帆已经捕捉不到操场边缘处的笑声了。他甩下头套，带着一丝懊恼朝那群损友的方向望去，发现已空无一人。  
  
「……」  
  
他已经找不到合适的言辞来形容胸中这股复杂的感觉：有的时候觉得自己能结交这些朋友真是三生有幸，然而更多时候的令他记得的却是无语以对的槽点。韵子的大惊小怪确实能在某些危机时分救他一命，而他付出的代价则是耳膜和视觉上的反复冲击；加姆的一根筋在某些时刻属于高尚的仗义之举，其他时候则令伊奈帆感觉不吐槽浑身不舒服；至于起助的少男情怀……还是不过多评价了。总而言之，对于“朋友”这种单纯而微妙的交际分类，伊奈帆一直以来持保留意见。他会像多数人一样为朋友着想，然而不会轻易将想法和情感示人，这张表情匮乏的脸和低调的性格也成功替他藏住了不少秘密。  
  
比如，其中就包括特定地点才会发生的穿越事件。  
  
旧校舍顶楼的时钟传来几声鸣响，宣告白日与黑夜的短暂交接的到来。伊奈帆已经习惯了关注那栋神奇建筑物，正准备离开时如常多看了一眼。  
  
又是敞开的大门。  
  
「最近频率略高。」  
  
第一次出现与上次间隔近三周，而上次距离这次仅有二十四小时左右。  
  
没有找到信服的规律和解释前，机会永远都是可遇不可求的。也许转个身，旧校舍就恢复原状了。少年咬咬牙，放弃了先回道场归还头套的打算，硬是抱着透气性不好的毛绒头套迈入了光洁的门槛。  
  
在鞋柜处，伊奈帆虽未抱任何期望，却还是厚着脸皮拉开了斯雷因·特洛耶特的柜门。映入眼帘的棕色皮鞋静静躺在隔板上——是的，作为普通高中生的Mr.Troyard就在这幢楼的某处。


	5. Distance 5

「为什么我要去找这家伙？」  
  
伊奈帆已经累了一整天，刚才还在操场上负重奔跑，爬上第三层时倦意就止不住地袭来。  
  
「躲哪儿去了？」  
  
上次能在天台找到他，与这一次他是否依旧躲在那里没有必然关联。严谨且喜欢在奇怪的地方上较真的少年已经找遍了前两层楼的所有厅室，失望和烦躁也随着空教室的确认逐渐累积起来。  
  
「要找到什么时候？」  
  
第三层只剩一间走廊尽头的屋子，倘若还是找不到，又得多花力气抱着这颗橙子上四楼搜寻。  
  
伊奈帆有些沮丧，泄愤地用力拉开了那扇米白色的小门。或许受到了情绪的感染，拉门用力撞向了另一端门框，甚至还被弹回来了几厘米。  
  
紧接着则是一阵连续的东西掉落到地面上的声音，和慌乱急促的喘息。  
  
“谁？！”  
  
人影似乎趁着说话者开门时折腾出的巨响，从一旁方才应该摆满了东西的桌椅跳进了角落的一堆纸箱后边——还未跨进门槛的伊奈帆抬眼便看见了，不规律颤抖着的运动服衣襟混杂在那一堆杂物中反倒更加显眼，活像只仓皇逃命的笨蛋花栗鼠的标志性大尾巴……  
  
「一定是他。」  
  
看到地面上某本书扉页上的签名，少年的嘴角不由自主微微上翘。  
  
“出来吧，斯雷因·特洛耶特，”他故意粗着嗓子，使自己听起来就像身形庞大的不良，“我已经看见你了。”  
  
简单至极的伪装出乎意料地奏效。不一会儿，蜷缩在角落的人影站起身来，金色的脑袋低垂着，本应象征青春活力的靛蓝色运动服松垮垮套在身上，反倒给人消极颓废之感。  
  
“你的制服呢？”这是伊奈帆自己的声音。  
  
斯雷因抬起头，对着陌生的面孔先是一愣，接着才呆板回道：“不见了。”  
  
短短三个字包含的信息量不容小觑：斯雷因并非自愿穿着不合群的运动服，那么只有可能是情势所迫。“不见了”的制服很有可能正是被那群专门欺侮打压某人的小团体藏起来，甚至扔掉、烧掉的。除了这类低劣的手段，平时更少不了拳脚相加，要不然对方怎么会下意识躲避他人呢？不得不说，这样的斯雷因·特洛耶特实在可怜，再度令伊奈帆难以相信几年后的那枚高冷的精英教师就是他的未来。  
  
尽管和Mr.Troyard间有过相当的不快，然而眼前的少年斯雷因会变成那样的奇葩很有可能就是拜这一段“灰暗岁月”所赐，况且趁火打劫也不是伊奈帆的作风，思维活跃的他顿生一个有趣的计划。  
  
“你可不能一直这样任人欺侮。”伊奈帆缓缓走上前，得到的却是对方愈加戒备的反应，交流的难度似乎瞬间暴增。这也难怪，谁会随便相信一个空降的陌生人？尤其还是是精神紧绷已久的受害者。  
  
但这并不意味着对方完全无法交流，打破僵局的最佳方式也是从“信任”入手。既然斯雷因难以信任陌生人，那么就搬出他信任之人的姓名套近乎吧。  
  
“别担心，我从艾瑟伊拉姆同学那里了解了你的情况，只是想帮助你，没有其他意图。”伊奈帆全身放松，静静站在不远不近的位置，依旧淡定地抱着一只乱入的头套。  
  
陌生的少年神色认真，虽看不出所谓的友好态度，却也没有欺凌者的压迫感。  
  
“你……是谁？”  
  
僵持了好一会儿，交流似乎终于可以进入正题了，而对方的反应仍旧不免令人失望。  
  
「是他忘了，还是时间不对？」  
  
“某种意义上的转学生，”伊奈帆抛开提及初次见面事件的念头，决定给自己编造一个看似合理的虚假身份，“因为一些原因，我无法和大家一样正常上学，只能在其他时间来学校报到。”  
  
这只是一个未完成的谎言，至于应如何补充完整，伊奈帆打算根据对方的反应见机行事。斯雷因在他意料之内从紧张转为困惑，构筑谎言的灵感如决堤的洪水般在脑内止不住翻腾。  
  
“学校担心这件事让其他学生知道会产生不好的影响，所以没有正式公开，”见对方越来越放松，伊奈帆有些飘飘然起来，扯谎也愈发流畅自如，“你知道的，如果让所有人知道了，老师们将收到很多或真或假的免听申请，这样会给学校添很多麻烦的……”  
  
伊奈帆认真的眼神令人难以质疑，赤色的双瞳似乎会将人吸进去。方才紧张过了头的斯雷因意识有些恍惚，像孩童般懵懂地点了点头，却无其他反应。  
  
“我叫界塚伊奈帆，叫我伊奈帆就行了。”本打算握手以示友好，伊奈帆想了想还是放弃了——这样做未免太过殷勤了，说不定会直接把人吓跑。  
  
“你好，你为什么一直拿着那东西？”斯雷因渐渐卸下了防备，注意力立刻转移至那只违和感爆棚的橘子头套上：简笔画构成的笑脸敲好正对着斯雷因的方向，在室内诡异的光线下显得极为欠抽。  
  
「居然忘了这货！」  
  
难得一次的失算竟然又是暴露在名为斯雷因·特洛耶特的男人面前，好在这张面瘫脸绝不会背叛自己，完美配合着肢体动作，迅速且低调地和怀里的奇葩大件撇清关系，“是中井前辈给的，待会儿还得还回去。”  
  
“中井前辈……你是二年级的？”话音刚落便吐出半个哈欠。看来斯雷因真的放松了，周身氛围都变得慵懒自由起来。  
  
连喝水都拘于礼节的斯雷因·特洛耶特遇上同辈都会用敬语称呼，按理说不该以如此放松的状态对待伊奈帆。结合之前反应……  
  
此时的斯雷因应该是三年级的学长了。  
  
「难怪不记得了。」  
  
上次遇见的那个少年自称来自二年级某班，并在此后近一年里不曾再见过伊奈帆。年少时的记忆自然会被时间淡化，微不足道的小事尤其容易被人抛之脑后。  
  
“嗯。”伊奈帆用力一点头，忍住了一瞬的懊恼。这一次可不能再被当做路人甲被忘掉了，必须得让斯雷因终生难忘。  
  
“你和艾瑟伊拉姆一个班？”斯雷因接着问道，弯腰收拾地上的杂物。  
  
“我平时不在学校上课，”把自己设定为一名二年级的模范生，伊奈帆不得不在前辈面前放低姿态，“有次碰巧和她闲聊起来，知道了斯雷因……学长的一些事。”  
  
“学弟”的片刻迟疑被细心的前辈顺利捕捉，“直接叫我斯雷因吧，我也不习惯用敬语。”  
  
「特洛耶特老师，或者Mr.Troyard，会感觉如何？」装作乖巧后背的伊奈帆不动声色默默腹诽，却也不得不承认和颜悦色的某人实在令人讨厌不起来，连吐槽都少了固有的恶意。少年盯着年少的“恩师”认真却远不够利落的笨拙动作，淡淡叹了口气便蹲下身帮忙收拾起来。  
  
地上的书本封面上无一例外都印着大串大串的大写英文单词，每本都有着惊人的厚度——即便无法顺利解读书名，伊奈帆还是立即确定了这些书一般只有升入大学后才会有所接触。  
  
「现在应该已经被T大录取了吧。」  
  
伊奈帆翻了翻爬满英文字符的书页，感觉其中有几张图表很是眼熟。倘若完全不考虑单词间的互相组合，伊奈帆有信心看懂每一个独立词汇。这种方法在英语考试中显然行不通，可也不排除在其他场合下属于最佳途径。  
  
几乎每本书的书名中都有量子，维度等词语出现，不难猜出书的主人正醉心于量子物理的相关研究。无论斯雷因是否已有所建树，光是冲着这摞厚度堪比辞海的外文书籍中密密麻麻的手记，同样因物理学科突出被T大破格录取，然而远未迈入真·学术领域的后辈界塚伊奈帆顿时肃然起敬，犹豫着以后是否就此停止私下对Mr.Troyard评头论足的大不敬行为。  
  
“这些书……我都没太看懂，要查的资料还有很多。”兴许察觉到了伊奈帆正在对这几本经典行注目礼，书的主人不好意思地挠挠头，杂乱的头毛间反倒竖起一撮呆毛。  
  
“光是这样就已经很厉害了，斯雷因。”伊奈帆没有掩饰内心小小的崇拜，目光中流露出赞许意味。  
  
翡翠色的双眸闪了闪，斯雷因发觉双颊的温度有些异样便慌忙垂下头接过后辈递来的书籍。  
  
“谢谢。”声音细微得只能在如此静谧的场合听见。  
  
“你害羞了？”对该反应饶有兴趣的少年不假思索戏弄道。  
  
“才没有！”  
  
即便背对着伊奈帆，充血的耳廓还是会立刻出卖自己。从两年前高中入学起，运气极差的斯雷因总是会平白无故招惹上不良团体，每天最大的愿望几乎都成了安全度过在校时间，被友好对待之类的小事简直可望不可求，最终变得连这般普通的愿望都不曾考虑——即使青梅竹马的艾瑟伊拉姆转学至此，斯雷因都不曾期望能拜托孤独的立场。突然“从天而降”一名不明情况的“学弟”向自己示好，许久未曾接受过如此待遇的他立刻暴露了自己严重退化的交际能力，连质朴的称赞都无法坦然应对。  
  
不过感觉不算坏，至少沟通进入正轨后，催促对方赶紧离开的念头不曾出现。但如果对方因为自己别扭的反应而就此疏远，斯雷因感觉自己也不会想办法挽回。  
  
毕竟，世界上值得完全信赖的人只有自己。  
  
可又不知为何，小小的期待还是搔得心头微痒。斯雷因忍不住稍稍侧身用余光打探对方的反应。  
  
黑发赤瞳的少年仍旧一副喜怒哀乐全然无感的样子，这会儿又对放在一边老旧的台式电脑产生了兴趣。  
  
“斯雷因，这台电脑还能用么？”伊奈帆指向灰白的主机外壳，如今被一层灰蒙住了原本的颜色。  
  
斯雷因轻叹，“应该能，只是用处不大。”  
  
伊奈帆将信将疑，简单清理灰尘后连上电源开机，亲眼见到多年前电影中才会出现的旧版系统启动界面着实令人兴奋不少。对于习惯了未来几年后发达科技的年轻人而言，除了糟糕的运行处理速度，一切都看上去很是新鲜。  
  
“多久没用了？”好奇心颇重的少年用手指划过键盘按键间空隙，灰尘随着轻微的摩挲陡然扬起。  
  
“快两年了，或者更久。”斯雷因翻弄着一沓煞白的打印资料，又偏偏是由伊奈帆无法解读的文字构成的天书。  
  
启动系统终于加载完毕，简朴至极的桌面占据着整面老旧的玻璃屏幕，只有一个系统文件夹孤零零悬挂在上方，连系统原本自带的诸多图标和功能都被一概消除，或许只有崇尚极简风格的现代设计师才会对此嘉奖不已。  
  
伊奈帆清楚，能将普通个人电脑精简到如此极致境界远比装载各种应用程序麻烦的多，一般人更不会愿意将时间浪费在这上面——假若只是追求文件存储功能的最大化，任何可移动外部存储设备都是更好的选择，除非另有隐情。  
  
「肯定不是他干的。」首先即可排除斯雷因·特洛耶特的“嫌疑”。光从他含糊的回答看来，电脑原本的主人至少于两年前就放弃了所有权，而他可能屡次打算使用却苦于其功能严重缺失。那么，原主的动机又是什么？  
  
伊奈帆摆弄着不太灵活的滚轮鼠标，点了点仅有的文件夹图标，耳边便传来那个人清晰的声音，“我试过了，根本打不开。”随之响起系统轰鸣的系统提示音，屏幕中央弹出一个水泥灰色的窗口，其中只写着一行英文。  
  
“看，上面显示系统文件已损坏，程序无法加载，”屏幕倒影中的斯雷因望向窗外，似乎无奈得很，“电脑一定是坏了，我已经试过无数次了。”  
  
伊奈帆却十分专注地望着这个平淡无奇的小弹窗。尽管他英语水平实在捉急，可这没有妨碍他成功自学相关知识。外行人看来这个弹窗一定是系统自有的警告，洞察力过人的他很快便察觉到弹窗更像是用户自行开发出来的杰作。弹窗的样式与这一款系统的主要工程师的风格有着微妙差异，尤其是提示语的字体——伊奈帆知道那位著名的版面设计者患有中度强迫症，再相似的两种字体也无法容忍。当初为了竞赛项目彻夜面对电脑编程令伊奈帆已经无法忽略这微妙的差异。  
  
可惜这台电脑本身的功能太过局限，不然就可以当即一查到底。  
  
不过目前还是不要惊动斯雷因为好，伊奈帆难得地仅凭直觉立下判断。  
  
“可能真的坏了。”伊奈帆有点不情愿地按下关机键，回过头看见依旧是斯雷因面朝窗外、近乎呆滞的侧影。  
  
“啊？你说什么？”几秒后，发呆的家伙才回过神来。  
  
“没什么，”这次轮到另一人不愉快地撇过头，“只是有点惊讶。之前老是听说三年级的斯雷因学长怎样厉害，没想到真人真是令人失望透顶。”  
  
“我……怎么了？”若在斯雷因头顶加一个巨大的问号，喜剧效果会更突出。  
  
“能被T大破格录取的人一定不仅智商高于常人，洞察力和毅力等都要优于大多数人。学长你能啃下那么多本难懂的书，却还是会被一个常见的系统故障吓退……”  
  
「该说你懒呢，还是傻呢？」除了这句成功憋回肚子里，其余都是未经过大脑过度加工的肺腑之言——没有什么比那些善意度为零的直白吐槽更适合激怒一只有潜力进化为魔鬼教师的大兔子，伊奈帆本意也正是如此。  
  
“别开玩笑，”斯雷因快步走上前，眉头紧锁反驳道，“这不是常见的系统故障，而是人为的。”  
  
“人为？”伊奈帆有些惊讶，“既然你知道故障是人为所致，为什么一直没有想出办法解决？”  
  
斯雷因咬住下唇，视线向下摆，一副欲言又止的样子。  
  
“莫非，其实你根本没有打算处理这个故障？”伊奈帆转过身，赤色的双瞳中倒映着金发少年窘迫的小表情。  
  
“不是！”斯雷因几乎是抢答着回答。当下的他只是一名藏不住所思所想的单纯少年，面对伊奈帆极富诱导性的话语时显得不堪一击。  
  
望着斯雷因愈加发红的脸颊，伊奈帆内疚起来——对于斯雷因而言，他不过是一位认识不到半小时的陌生人。若是再继续肆意“挑逗”他的心思，好不容易催生出的安全感很有可能被立即扼杀在摇篮里，渐入佳境的交流将再次陷入信任危机的泥沼中。  
  
「今天就放过你了，下次再忘了我就等着瞧吧。」  
  
然而，世上最没资格对斯雷因·特洛耶特说这话的只有界塚伊奈帆。这同时也是当事者犯过的最大且唯一不可饶恕的错误。  
  
“算了，我也不感兴趣，请忘了我刚才说的话吧。”伊奈帆装作无所谓得耸了耸肩，顿时被自己夸张的肢体语言恶心一阵，好在濒临炸毛的斯雷因及时恢复了平静。  
  
一阵尴尬的静默后。  
  
“谢谢……”斯雷因窜向散乱的书桌边，似乎在很努力地开启话匣。  
  
“为什么谢我？”伊奈帆有些意外。  
  
“学校里几乎没人会和我说话，”地面上修长的影子微微蜷缩，像个疲惫极了的战俘，“你是第二个不在意这些的人。”  
  
伊奈帆怔了一怔，却又不禁傲娇起来，“哦？那第一个人是不是艾瑟伊拉姆同学？”  
  
“一年前有人向我搭话……”白皙如玉的手指拨弄着被蹂躏得几乎起毛的页脚。  
  
「该不会是……我吧……」  
  
“你之后没再见过那个人么？”伊奈帆急切地问道。  
  
“没有，”斯雷因摇摇头，“不久之后我也忘了这件事，他的长相和名字我也不记得了，毕竟才见过一次。”  
  
那个人就是我啊——这句话现在不能说出口，如果伊奈帆不想拆穿自己费尽心思构筑的完美谎言。不过光是听到这句话，心情就好了许多。  
  
“那你可别忘了我的名字啊，学长。”伊奈帆拍了拍猫着背的少年的肩膀。  
  
斯雷因站起身，“呃……嗯，那个……”  
  
“伊、奈、帆，”来自未来的后辈一字一顿十分用力，仿佛自己才是有资格训斥的前辈，“不用记得全名。但是如果以后有幸再见，一定要叫得出我的名字。”  
  
伊奈帆自然地伸出右手。  
  
“好的，”斯雷因礼貌地回握住那只温暖的手，不经意露出腼腆的微笑，“伊奈帆君。”


	6. Distance 6

季节的交替远比人们印象中的那般简单粗暴。前一日还是一派春和日丽鸟语花香之景，一场存在感不高的夜雨后，随着太阳照常升起，室外温度计内红色液柱像是打了鸡血般不停挑战近一个月来的最高上升纪录。熬完室外的晨会后，学生们争先恐后摆脱累赘的校服西装外套，被汗水以不同程度浸湿的白衬衫成了某种意义上的透视装，女生们的内衣尤其明显。  
  
起助自以为很潇洒地甩下透气性不良的绀色外套，一对本就毫无正经可言的小眼睛开始贪婪地流连于前排女生的身影。  
  
“别让口水流出来，色鬼。”加姆捅了前座眼睛发直的基友一拳，自己却也忍不住瞟了几眼，直到对上妮娜怒嗔的双目——被谁讨厌都可以，唯独仅有的那几个可以尽情撒欢的好友，特别是不会视自己为屌丝的异性朋友。  
  
“哎，为什么男生总是满脑子春色呢？”双马尾的少女忍不住叹息。  
  
韵子无可奈何地笑了笑，“也不是所有男生都这样吧。”  
  
“我懂，”妮娜的目光突然狡黠起来，右手食指暧昧地向身后某个方向一指，“某人确实看上去不是那样的人。”  
  
短发少女一把抓住好友的手指，以蛮力迫使其回归原位。“小心被他看见。”  
  
“吼吼~” 此刻妮娜八卦模式全开，片刻前对同龄异性的忧虑一扫而空，“但是我还听说过，如果一个男生从未对女生明显动心的话，十有八九就是homo.”  
  
“Ho……HOMO？！”韵子及时捂住了嘴巴，回头忧虑地望了一眼照常靠着椅背闭目养神的竹马君，“他怎么可能会……”  
  
若在往日令闺蜜睹见自己如此坦率的一面，韵子必定躲不掉一顿调侃。但是生活经验往往教导人们，如果某一个人不再以常态作出反映，接下来的异常很有可能突破周围人对其的忍耐限度。现在的妮娜看似镇静，嘴上却神神叨叨着，比如“那两个家伙要当心”、“应该是个0.5”、“是双的话就麻烦了”之类的明语暗语；一会儿鼓励韵子勇往直前，一会儿又安慰她天涯何处无芳草，听得韵子心乱如麻——照妮娜看来，非典型理想大众情人伊奈帆的性向陷入不明——而她却连一句反驳的话都想不出。  
  
好在响亮的铃声协助她挣脱了这无意义的自我束缚，臆想的漩涡最终没能卷走韵子的注意力：几天前听说新任英语老师是一位冰山美人，魄力之强连一向趾高气昂的校长都不得不让三分。根据隔壁班那名冒死提供情报的男生所述，这位女老师原先也在这所学校就读，同时还是现任理事长的心腹之交。不过大家最关注的还是这位年轻老师的样貌是否真的有探子形容得那样出众。  
  
爱美之心不分男女，韵子自然也对这位来历不凡的新老师充满了好奇。与来者的颜值相比，热爱学习的她更关心这名年轻老师是否比离职的斋藤老师更有能力，能不能保证她顺利度过升学考试。想到这里，韵子又开始羡慕英语如渣却已经受到一流学府邀请的某人。在她为升学梦趴在书堆里吐血时，还得眼睁睁看着那家伙悠闲度日坐等毕业，之后还轻松升入自己可望不可求的名校，简直就是来自命运的恶意嘲笑。不过，这些杂念臆想立刻随着周围的气氛瞬间冻结了。  
  
当身着深色职业套装的女人健步迈入教室时，有幸目睹此般傲然英姿的孩子们不约而同感觉到了呼吸或心跳的骤停。淡色的秀发整齐地贴合着精致而苍白的面庞，尽管脸颊上残留着与年龄不符的稚气，而那双深海般沉静的眼瞳不怒自威，弥补了相当的气场。算不上的高挑的身材被得体简洁的衣装衬托得异常干练，纤细而充满力量。  
  
“大家上午好，”锐利的眼神似乎能穿透视野内的一切，“我的名字叫蕾拉·娜塔露，从今天起由我担任2年A班的英语老师。”  
  
伊奈帆猛地抬起头——至今都未曾听说过Mr.Troyard有离职的意向，那么这个女人又是怎么回事？所幸这样的异常已不是第一次出现，虽说当下不能立即确认原因是否在于自己对“过去”的干预，但伊奈帆至少知道巧妙应对的方法。  
  
他扯了扯坐在前排的加姆的衣领，“喂，斋藤老师以前提过这个老师的名字没？”  
  
“没呢。上星期她走得那么急，连办公桌上的东西都没来得及收，最后都是让隔壁班的实习老师给她寄过去的。”加姆装模作样挠着耳朵，贴着手掌扭过脸，满以为自己顺利躲过了老师的视线。  
  
最初的记忆里，接替二年A班英语教师工作的是不知从哪个异次元空降而来的“演技派”高人气青年教师Mr.Troyard，而且他正式上任的时间是在两个月前，及时接替了即将结婚并移居的斋藤老师。可是在加姆的印象里，名为斯雷因·特洛耶特的男子并没有及时出现，而且结婚心切的斋藤老师居然难得一见地坚持了的职业操守，愣是等到接替者的出现才安心离开去过理想的小主妇生活，看来她当真把自己唯一擅长的拖延技能发挥到了无人能及的巅峰。  
  
「居然拖了两个月，不愧是斋藤老师。」  
  
「祝新婚快乐。」  
  
或许是因为心情不错，伊奈帆反常地为这位不甚欣赏的老师一连送上两次祝福，尽管都被默默埋在面具般的平淡表情下。这并不奇怪，伊奈帆没想到自己对斯雷因·特洛耶特少年时期的干涉会产生如此巨大差异：至少可以肯定的是，现已成人的Mr.Troyard不再具有成为伊奈帆的英语老师的可能，说不定正如中井学姐曾设想的那样以T大毕业生的身份飞黄腾达了，不然实在对不起那一摞他那高中时期就读完的外文著作。  
  
回过神时，新来的蕾拉·娜塔露老师已经开始了课程。不出伊奈帆所料，这位老师的教学能力远不及其气场强干，没有特洛耶特老师那样融会贯通，至多比一般的菜鸟教师水平稍高。可是教室内的气氛怎么越来越压抑了？此刻连著名学渣起助同学都目不转睛盯着并无特色的板书，似乎生怕漏听漏看任何一个知识点。伊奈帆宁可相信明天就是世界末日，也不觉得起助当真能摆正态度认真学习——或许他只是照常被美貌的年轻女老师吸引了，为博得好感度而装模作样。然而撇开可能心存歹念的基友不谈，那个一贯习惯在课上玩手机的不良少女怎么也认真得出奇？那名女生可是出了名的作风自由我行我素，除非自愿否则无人能改变她的行为意图——可是她又有什么理由如此认真对待这位新来的女老师的课程？环视一周，伊奈帆愈发感觉自己倒是最异常的那个。  
  
下课的救世铃声响起，冻结已久的气氛随着娜塔露老师的离开被瞬间瓦解。不习惯长时间（其实也不算长）专注某件事的废柴基友二人组终于心力不支，上半身像是被抽走了脊梁般软趴趴地扑在桌上挺尸。  
  
“总有一天我会死在娜塔露老师的课上，”加姆沙哑着喉咙，面如死灰，豪猪似的金毛仿佛也黯淡了许多，“记得以后每年在我生日那天烧本少年Jump，增刊也要。”  
  
“告诉我没有用，我可能比你走得早。”起助双目无神，精神已死，“这么重的任务还是交给伊奈帆吧。他百毒不侵，一定能活到毕业。”  
  
“谢谢夸奖，”伊奈帆为了忍住涌上鼻息的笑意，刻意顿了顿，“可是你刚才把老师的课说成‘毒’是怎么了？她不是你喜欢的类型么？”  
  
起助使劲摆了摆绷得笔挺右掌，“根本不敢那样想！我感觉她一定能透视所有人的大脑，什么念头都会被她看穿。今天可是我第一次这么投入地听课，累死了。”  
  
「至于么？」基本从未在英语课上多费一点精力的伊奈帆确定同伴们言之过甚了，毕竟新来的老师一直没有明示或暗示“不听课就xx”之类的威胁性信息，顶多是气场较其他老师而言强势了些。但是放眼望去，不只是加姆和起助，几乎所有除自己以外的同学，甚至是学力不错的韵子都一脸疲倦。  
  
可惜娜塔露老师走得太急，不然就能发现立马蹊跷之处。可即便有充足的机会送上门，伊奈帆也无意将此事纳入待办事项中——手头上还有一堆更为异常且有趣的事件正等着他去调查，而且重点在于调查的关键人物比刚知道认识不到一小时的新老师重要得多，也有趣得多了。  
  
  
  
“你在干什么？”  
  
淡金色的发梢颤了颤，草率回应道：“找东西。”  
  
“我当然知道你在找东西，”被放置一旁已久的少年开始不耐烦了，有些发泄般的踢了踢椅腿，“但是这里杂物太多了，你一个人要找到什么时候？”  
  
“不知道，看情况吧。”迟钝的斯雷因无法立即领会对方的意思，仍旧执着地不回头，因此更无法察觉那双赤瞳间细微的变化以及其中超乎寻常的怒意。  
  
伊奈帆自以为很是愤怒地瞪了只顾找东西的某少年几秒，最终明智地决定向斯雷因的天然呆属性投降——自从他进门为止，这个呆萌就一直忙着自己的事，始终不曾意识到自己冷落了大发慈悲决定善待他的“高冷”后辈。但同时伊奈帆明白，斯雷因并非是读不懂空气的情商笨蛋，只是特殊的处境令他比同龄人纯粹，不把话说明是无法相互理解的。  
  
因此，除了直白地说出“我可以帮忙”之外，没有更好的选择了。然而最恼人的莫过于自己好不容易战胜奇怪的自尊心的那一刻，某蠢萌却兴奋低呼“找到了”，紧接着又沉于另一件似乎比面前的大活人更有吸引力的事物。尽管优等生伊奈帆发自内心敬佩那些能真正做到心无旁骛的研究者，然而并不意味着他可以再三忍耐对方几乎为零的交际能力。经过一番冷静客观的思考后，伊奈帆决定暴露本性。  
  
“斯雷因，这画的是什么？”伊奈帆突然开始翻动一本画册——将私物藏在学校是伊奈帆至今无法理解的怪癖——除了时光在这些发黄纸张上留下了不可磨灭的印记，更为夺目的则是由彩色铅笔描绘的、难以看出作者真实用意的不明图案：像是受压变形的椭圆伸出四根树杈，前方则连着一个破裂的圆，勉强可以看出那是一个有眼有口的动物的头部……  
  
黑历史被曝光的少年倏地变得通红，“你……从哪儿找到的……”  
  
“嗯……六根胡须倒很清楚，姑且算是只猫吧，”记仇且偏好恶作剧的某人故作醉心鉴赏状，用指尖带起页脚的小动作分明是模仿另一个人，“这又是什么？”  
  
“……小时候画的，”翡翠色的眸子企图逃避现实，却又碍于伊奈帆较真而“真切”的目光，只得狼狈回应，“海鸟。”  
  
伊奈帆再次仔细观察了一番：这次是一团较为完整的黑色椭圆，左右两边各长出一片锯齿状的……翅膀？相比于前面那只长着鸟类四足的哺乳动物，这只倒有了点地球生物的意味，只是对应的物种与作者本意相差甚远。  
  
「没想到还是个画伯。」  
  
“嗯，这只蝙蝠画的不错，很生动传神。”四流鉴赏家“赞许”地点了点头，使坏的故意忽略尴尬的原作者。余光里的少年几度欲言又止，似乎完全拿看似认真的伊奈帆没办法，殊不知对方暗自乐呵不停。  
  
「活该。让你一直不搭理我。」小恶魔般的少年得意洋洋，愣是把画册里的生物和非生物都翻阅了一通。  
  
如此劣等的恶作剧却令伊奈帆屡试不爽。自从弓道大赛那天相遇后，旧校舍出现时空异常和上门骚扰某人的次数愈加频繁，对名为斯雷因·特洛耶特的少年其人也得以逐渐了解。比起多年后那个表面无懈可击实则浑身是刺的Mr.Troyard，这时候的他就是一个纯粹的抖M，任伊奈帆怎么逗弄欺负都无力反击。倘若他想出自以为有力的反击时——  
  
“够了，”声音稍稍大了些，语气里却还透着一股谦和恭顺，“难道你不知道随意翻看别人的东西是很失礼的行为吗？”  
  
然而伊奈帆总是能立即“杀”回去——  
  
“我可不想被擅自处理掉他人物品的家伙说教。”  
  
所谓“他人物品”，指的正是曾令伊奈帆吃尽苦头的橙子头套。伊奈帆第二次拜访这件杂货屋的占据者时，上次忘在这儿的庞然大物就没影儿了。当时的斯雷因一脸无辜地表示自己以为那件奇葩就是弓道部的财产，所以自作主张交给了伊奈帆提到过的中井彩未同学。听到这里，伊奈帆顿感胸口涌出一股难以化解的怨气：到底是自己太大意，竟然把属于未来某个时空的东西落在了过去，从而导致了数年后的某位少年在操场上的cosplay马拉松。尽管导致这一悲剧的因果中伊奈帆本人作死成分比例最大，可他偏偏还是要拉着无辜善良的斯雷因一块儿躺枪。在此之后，每当伊奈帆抖S本能觉醒，毫不客气地欺负了斯雷因一顿后，跨越时空的头套事件往往会成为他消除罪恶感和堵回对方反击时的杀手锏。  
  
果不其然。片刻后斯雷因脸红耳赤，愣是想不出抵抗的妙语，便自暴自弃地撇过头，不再搭理伊奈帆。  
  
经过这段时间的接触，天然如斯雷因也能隐约察觉到一旦自己彻底“丧失”交谈的兴趣，话题就会被硬生生导向莫名其妙的方向，剩下的时间又被没有收益性的对话占据，令他不得不又度过学习成果甚微的一天：自从两周前伊奈帆空降以来，放课后宝贵的私人时间几乎都给了这名或乖巧或狂妄的“学弟”。更纠结的是，每当伊奈帆“嘭”地拉开门出现后，积累已久的怨气会神奇的消失，直到两人告别时，神隐的怨气又重新笼罩心头。如此反反复复的情绪波动让习惯了独处的斯雷因不禁怀疑，自己是否即将或是已经分裂出了另一个人格。要不然他该如何解释这一系列矛盾？  
  
不行！在实现那个愿望之前，无论如何都不可以被打乱阵脚。斯雷因垂下头用力捏了捏拳头，第103次鼓励自己一定要对伊奈帆同学说出“抱歉，我很忙”之类的婉拒。然而每当他准备开口或尚未准备之前，话语的主导权一定会被那个人抢先——  
  
“呐，斯雷因，”温和的起始往往暗示话题的严肃，全身而退必是不可能了，“有没有想过以后自己会成为什么样的人？”  
  
“……怎么突然问这个？”斯雷因小声嘟囔，仿佛被触碰到了什么禁忌般隐忍着。  
  
“好奇而已，像你这样的T大生毕业以后会选择什么出路，”也许是斯雷因隐藏得不错，伊奈帆并未察觉到那一丝违和，“工薪族？经商？出国？还是……”  
  
「回到这里当一名英语教师？」只有这个选项不会说出口。经过头套丢失事件的洗礼，伊奈帆不敢对自己的言行掉以轻心，尤其注意不能让斯雷因产生成为教师的念头。由此，见面后必挑起小口角的习惯就此养成——只要伊奈帆一直处于上风，斯雷因就难以对自己的口才和交际能力抱有信心，由此慢慢断绝其未来从事教师职业的可能性——顺便还可以欣赏到有趣的场面，比如被抢走泡好的杯面时斯雷因可怜兮兮却欲言又止的模样，半天想不出反击伊奈帆而着急得面红耳赤的样子，或是偶尔讨论起普通高中生不会涉足的学术问题时双眸闪烁的神情……不知第一次被问及未来的打算后，斯雷因又将给他哪些有趣的反馈？  
  
斯雷因颔首，脸庞完美避开光线，整个人被埋入阴影中，“可能……顺其自然吧……”  
  
「莫非这就是天才的自信？」伊奈帆盯着斯雷因后脑勺上屹立不倒的那根呆毛腹诽着，却丝毫未察觉自己也正是这种胸无大志的“天才”。  
  
“……等一切结束了再说吧。”  
  
“你说什么？”伊奈帆几乎下意识追问道，感觉刚才自己一定错过了什么。  
  
“没什么，没什么大不了的。”   
  
生涩的微笑即刻掩饰了方才的失态，真诚得一丝虚伪也容不下。


	7. Distance 7

*  
『一切准备已就绪，请指示。』  
  
又是那个字正腔圆的机械女音，真是越听越烦躁。  
  
『名字已经起好了。』  
  
因为有那个讨厌的机械女音作对比，这个声音简直温柔得无以复加，而且依旧是那么的令人怀念，令人安心。  
  
『因为这是新世代的起点，所以叫……』  
*  
  
  
“奈君！”  
  
中气十足的呼声越过了一段走廊，穿透实木门后威力依然不减。前一秒还迷失在不明梦境中的少年立即睁开双眼，目光里尽是茫然。  
  
「刚才，那是什么？」  
  
“还在睡吗，奈君？”界塚家的长女毫不客气重重拍了拍门。  
  
伊奈帆条件反射地一翻身，却被浑身上下的肌肉酸痛放倒，以一种极不情愿的滑稽姿势脸朝下与地毯亲密接触，淡漠的面部终于有了一丝恼怒之色。更糟糕的是，不小的动静招致了雪的破门而入，这副不成体统的糟糕模样自然被姐姐尽收眼底。  
  
“刚醒，怎么了？”朝夕相处了十余年的少年知道切入正题才是避免附加作用的最佳选择，竭力装作镇定地站起身。  
  
“妈妈想和你说话。”雪将左手中的移动电话递给少年，眼神略带调侃。  
  
「够了。」伊奈帆瞥了姐姐一眼。如果不是长辈还在电话那头等着，他可不打算可以忍耐展开一番毫无意义互损的冲动，尤其是当他满怀胜算且斗志昂扬的时候。  
  
界塚雪无从知晓这一系列大不敬的妄想，甚至更无法从伊奈帆嗯嗯啊啊的答声中推测出母亲在电话那头的原话，多半只能推测出个大概。弟弟结束通话后，她也只是出于习惯问了句都说了些什么。  
  
“下星期她会回来一趟，爸爸可能也来，”伊奈帆甩下酸痛感最甚的右臂，轻描淡写答道，“只是可能而已，我们不用事先准备。”  
  
“怎么可以不准备？”视责任与权威于同等地位的长女伸出食指，不轻不重戳了没心没肺的次男的脑门，“他们这两个月忙得连家都回不了，肯定累坏了。家务还得是我们俩分摊。”  
  
「一直不都是这样么。」  
  
伊奈帆什么都没说，放缓呼吸淡淡长吐一气。这样的生活已经断断续续维持了六年，此后也不见得会有什么改变。自从他们搬到这座城市后，界塚姐弟俩与父母相处的时间越来越少。起初一周内餐桌上摆放四套餐具的次数至少也不会低于十次，此后界塚夫妇突然被调往外地的大学研究所工作，导致这对父母与儿女相处时间急剧减少。伊奈帆升入中学后便习惯了与姐姐包揽所有家事的生活，因此也没少被同龄好友们戏言他已经能轻松拿到高级家用煮夫执照了。他未曾把这无伤大小的玩笑话放在心上，却并不意味着他对此毫无意识。在他由懵懂孩童成长为人的重要岁月里，伊奈帆对“父母”的认识随时间逐渐淡化为“监护人”，甚至无法理解或认同书和电影里描绘的那种深厚到心电感应的血肉之情。在他看来，母亲就是一位性情温婉的生下他的女人，而父亲则是一名出色而不苟言笑的成熟男子，两位都是他必须依赖并顺从的长辈，与其他模范家庭的构造没有什么差别。或许唯一的差别就是两代人间情感维系的强弱。  
  
可是没有强烈的情感维系并不意味着角色认识的缺失，这是伊奈帆近一个月来从少年斯雷因身上总结出的结论。私下相处时，他会时不时问起斯雷因的私事，包括他的喜好、交际范围，还有家庭。正如之前遇上的那位金发少女艾瑟伊拉姆同学所说，斯雷因是由醉心工作的父亲抚养长大的。与伊奈帆不同的是，斯雷因的父亲无法合格扮演自己的角色。如果说伊奈帆的父母们是竭尽全力在工作之余履行职责，那么那位父亲则会认为这简直就是浪费时间和生命的行为。斯雷因从未提及自己父亲的职业，似乎也不想提起。吃了闭门羹的伊奈帆当时的想法则是：换做他，长大后死也不会从事和父母一样的工作，以免让自己的未来重蹈不快。  
  
“你还好么，”雪看着弟弟僵硬的动作不禁打趣，“没骨折已经可以谢天谢地了。”  
  
难以直言的反驳被理智及时阻拦，伊奈帆终究没有说出真相。就算说了出来，从现在的情况看来，雪姐很可能以疑惑并担忧的目光怜悯自己，甚至疑神疑鬼跑去咨询什么不靠谱的心理医师——如果雪能在听完实情后，能冷静接受自己的弟弟已经经历数次不可思议的时空穿越并与过去某个时间点的一名高中生互动的事实，伊奈帆觉得他倒应该担忧姐姐的精神健康情况了。更何况自己之所以会难罕见地卷入打斗是起于一起犯罪未遂事件——即便发生在五六年前的时空，伊奈帆也果断认为不能让无关者卷入其中。而事件的相关者除了作为目击者的伊奈帆，应该只剩下从死神魔爪下幸运逃生的斯雷因，还有二人都没能看清长相的犯人。  
  
  
  
伊奈帆曾试着设想斯雷因会不会在那间“私人基地”以外的地方出现，然而昨天得以如愿的他一点也不感到庆幸。斯雷因的确不在那间小屋内，而且竟然还不是独身一人——伊奈帆顺着一阵阵不和谐声响传来的方向寻至源头，看见的竟然是一个浑身脏兮兮、头上套着卫衣帽的男子压在斯雷因身上，箍住少年项颈的双手被苍白至极的皮肤衬得尽是污秽。倒地上的被害者十指死死扣着那双脏手，但明显毫无作用。  
  
“放开他！”  
  
加害者扭过头：被看不出原色的头发挡住了大半张脸的家伙双目布满血丝，目光里强烈的攻击性简直不是人类能拥有的，更像只杀红了眼的野兽。而他对伊奈帆最初和最后的警告仅有的反应则是没有丝毫理智可言的沙哑的嘶吼。  
  
“我叫你放开他！！！”  
  
这一句已完全不是警告了，因为他已经奋力冲上去，朝着那只似人非人的肮脏生物侧身的要害便是一腿。在那个家伙对此有所反应之前，一个手刀又重重落在后颈薄弱的位置。再狂躁的凶手也逃不过此般重击，不得不松开了手头上的暴行。趁对手大意之时，伊奈帆更没有浪费时间，一把捉住那只几乎要犯下死之罪行的右手向自己的方向使劲一扭，咔擦的脱臼声响亮而刺耳。锥心之痛击倒了那只“动物”，面色惨白的受害者得以顺利逃脱，只是似乎因为紧张过度几乎站不起身。  
  
伊奈帆赶忙勾起斯雷因的胳膊，“快走。”可惜瘫软的两腿实在没有那个袭击者恢复得迅速，视野还未重返清晰的斯雷因眼睁睁看着前来求援的同伴被那家伙扯到一旁，忍着远未销退的痛觉仍执着地施以暴力。非人般家伙的体格明显比伊奈帆大一号，而且莫名的狂暴使其力气翻倍，落在黑发少年身上的每一击都疼得让人直冒冷汗。所幸伊奈帆还有理智可以辅助他报以同等，甚至更甚的反击。没一会儿，伊奈帆的脸和胳膊上多了几处血痕淤青，而被废了一只手不明人物虽脏得令人分辨不出伤痕，但是顺着下巴低落的殷红和躺在斯雷因脚边不远处的玉米黄硬质颗粒则宣告了其更为严重的损失。  
  
盯了好一会儿那颗恶心的门牙，斯雷因这才反应过来自己该做什么和目前能做的：距离他不远的地方有一个存放灭火器的铁匣。  
  
“伊奈帆，闪开！”  
  
伊奈帆挣扎着转过身来，看清斯雷因举着的东西后灵巧挣脱，成功避开了高压气体喷射出的密集粉尘。五官里塞满了灭火干粉的袭击者终于显露出了痛苦的反应，哀嚎着在原地爬起又摔到。  
  
“他看不见我们，走吧。”伊奈帆朝着同伴的耳畔轻声说道，拉着他头也不回快步离开。  
  
  
“你确定他不知道这里？”  
  
看着斯雷因反锁门麻利的动作，伊奈帆丝毫不掩自己的顾虑：毕竟这里还是那个疯子所在的教学楼里，很有可能会找到这个极不可靠的避难所。  
  
斯雷因深深呼出一口气，“不会，就算知道也进不来。”  
  
「那你也出不去了。」伊奈帆不禁为斯雷因死到临头也不见长进的思考模式捏了把汗。  
  
“你认识那个人吗？”英勇的少年感觉到有东西从颧骨处沿皮肤滑落，抬起手轻轻碰了碰颧骨处的伤口却被比瘙痒严重数倍的刺痛逮个正着。  
  
“我没看清他的长相。”  
  
通常对资料书籍异常执着的斯雷因今天没有再那样沉醉于自我世界，而是从那堆再不好好收拾就要淹没人的杂物里翻出了一个小急救箱，里面创口贴、绷带、医用棉、消毒酒精以及各种常见药物一应俱全，很明显他早已习惯在此长时间逗留，条件允许的话在这狭小空间内定居或许不坏。  
  
“要不要报警？”一边说着，伊奈帆把手伸进了口袋。对这个时空而言纯属未来世界产物的智能手机屏幕上老老实实地显示着“圈外”，物主只得为自己慢半拍的反应与长达六年的时空差异哭笑不得。  
  
斯雷因摇头拒绝，“不用，刚才那么大的动静一定会召来保安，他们会处理的。”他又盯了伊奈帆一会儿，“下巴左边上还有一个小伤口……还要向左靠……又过去了，稍微回去一点点……”  
  
“这样的指挥根本不行，”伊奈帆赌气般垂下手，“有镜子么？”  
  
“我又不是女生，要镜子干什么？”斯雷因干巴巴回应道，显然压根没意识到自己下意识的反应竟差点逗得伊奈帆发笑。  
  
“你帮我处理吧，”受伤的少年朝有趣的同伴看了一眼，“你肯定比我方便。”  
  
斯雷因没有异议，很自然地凑上前接过夹着酒精棉的镊子，认真擦拭着打斗留下的或深或浅的痕迹。维持半蹲动作的双腿很快就酸胀得必须直立舒展一会儿，与此同时并得到了伊奈帆今天以来第二次内心吐槽：明明旁边还有一张椅子。然而是个人都知道，在他人向自己施以善行的时候指手画脚是极其失礼且脑抽的，尤其现在气氛并不轻松。斯雷因刚刚才摆脱一场灾难，还不是彻底丢掉戒备的时候。  
  
伊奈帆双唇紧闭，把自己乖乖交给对方处置。视野中央一直是斯雷因那张天生完美的脸，只有细细观察才会在其鼻梁处发现几点浅到足以忽略的雀斑。印象中那些没有可以晒黑皮肤的白人几乎都难以避免这一皮肤特征，少年少女更是深受其害，比如已经弃疗的加姆，仍在顽强战斗的妮娜，甚至还包括斯雷因的朋友艾瑟伊拉姆同学也无法保证精致的妆容可以彻底遮住那些下次，至少伊奈帆在光线不算好的室内还能看出来。除了雀斑外，已经很难找出自己审美观下可以安心评头论足的缺陷，伊奈帆此刻很想发出一声响亮的“啧”以抒发造物主极端不公平的资源分配——凭什么给了他靠脸吃饭没问题的条件，还要附赠一个学霸属性？打人的欺凌团体似乎也懂得怜香惜玉，打人也知道不打脸，顶多拿对方的制服、课桌椅做文章，结果就是什么东西都被斯雷因收入这个狭小的空间，甚至还有……一台旧式电脑。  
  
“斯雷因，那台电脑用不了么？”视线落到那一角落，伊奈帆才发现那台古董电脑被清理地干干净净。  
  
斯雷因没有立即回应。给伊奈帆贴上最后一个创口贴后，屋内的气氛随其神情沉重起来。  
  
“你可不可以如实回答我，”他顿了顿，为后半句话下了很大决心，“你真的是这所学校的学生吗？”  
  
斯雷因的眼神认真到可怕，虽然毫无压迫感，却也足以令人难受得如鲠在喉。  
  
「这是什么意思？」  
  
伊奈帆感觉到自己心跳似乎漏跳一拍。他的确是这所学校的在读学生，只是在校时间与斯雷因不同罢了。然而正是因为时间的差异，伊奈帆还是说谎了，而且一直大意的用身上这套样式不变的制服支撑着那个荒唐的假设——什么无法与正常学生一起上学的转学生，简直太扯淡了！他应该早料到谎言终有被揭穿的一天，而且后果往往随着羁绊的加深而愈演愈复杂。可谁又会相信实话？抱歉，其实我是来自2022年的未来人，也在这所学校就读，而且你还当过我的老师——估计斯雷因听到这话的刹那多半恨不得把自己这个恶劣的骗子扔出窗外……  
  
“抱歉，”伊奈帆没有可以避开斯雷因的视线，只是不情愿直接对视，“我……其实，已经退学好一阵子了，不想上课但又想回学校看看……”  
  
「对不起，我必须说谎。」  
  
「因为你不可能会相信真话。」  
  
斯雷因会察觉到自己的谎话多半是因为从某种渠道查询了学生档案，然后毫无意外地没能找到名叫“界塚伊奈帆”其人。  
  
“我没有要怪罪你的意思，”斯雷因抢着答道，应该误以为脸皮厚出境界伊奈帆此刻内疚得厉害（然而真正会内疚的人绝不会故意连续犯下同样的错误），“只是最近发生的事情太多了……  
  
“如果连伊奈帆都不是真正站在我这边的话……”少年声音微颤，眼眶也随即发红，微驼的背看上去像是即将被压垮的骆驼，无形的压力几乎要将他碾压得粉碎。  
  
这可不是脆弱的表现。伊奈帆清楚，斯雷因虽然面对欺凌者时只有懦弱，本质上却并非逆来顺受。他只是为了保护一个极其重要秘密拼命压抑自己，而这个秘密具体是什么，伊奈帆至今也没能触及真相的边缘。  
  
“这一点你绝对能放心，”伊奈帆安抚的拍了拍对方的肩头，“无论发生什么，我一定都是你的同伴。”  
  
「只要你别回来当英语老师。」他几乎可以就地发誓，这句话里不带一丝虚情假意。  
  
前一刻还泪光微闪的翡翠色眸子对上那真挚、不带一点虚假的目光，瞬间像是被点亮了。下一秒，那颗金灿灿的脑袋突然从伊奈帆眼前消失，而那几根令他在意已久的呆毛被无限放大，甚至还争先恐后与他的侧脸亲密接触，以及肩上多出不小的重量与项颈处贴上的触感和温度进一步证明，斯雷因突然拥抱了他。  
  
“谢谢，”清越的声音在耳畔轻语，“谢谢你，伊奈帆。”  
  
“嗯。”可惜缺面镜子，不然他就可以发现自己有生以来最棒的微笑。  
  
  
  
直到雪大呼小叫责问自己怎么会弄得一身伤——其实也没有很多——前一刻，那个突如其来的拥抱还一直霸占着伊奈帆脑部的思考主区，导致他压根没有意识到自己以这副略显凄惨的样子出现一定会召来喋喋不休的教训。善于扯谎的他很少惹上不和谐的麻烦，再机灵也逃不过一顿批，伊奈帆乖乖选择了沉默，顺便一点点将自己从难以言表的感觉解脱出来。直到第二天清晨被姐姐中气十足的呼声中断诡异的梦境，昨日那一刻的印象才略微淡化了些许——被那些细卷发丝搔过的皮肤不再过于敏感，肩头也没有残留太过真实的重感，被拥住时透过单层衬衫传来的温度也显得有些遥远。在伊奈帆的印象中，两人间第一次的“亲密”接触是在他遇见少年时期的斯雷因之后，天杀的英语补习还在进行中。Mr.Troyard的手背和他当时的目光一般冰冷，伊奈帆也由衷体会到为什么人们会在意握手时对方手心的温度。而昨天的斯雷因是温热的，肌肤相贴的地方甚至有点灼感；短暂的拥抱被收回去后，伊奈帆也发现自己也似乎被点燃了一般发着热……  
  
*  
答案必落在积极的区间里。时间是属于过去的，而记忆却只能由这具躯壳选择的未来决定。每一个细微现象均能决定下一秒的走向：一个闪电般短暂的念头，一只蝴蝶扇动着双翅，都能创造出一些事物，并且消灭了更多事物。这股神奇的力量亘古至今未曾消弱，也无法增强，因为其本身已是最强大的存在。  
  
『只要有时间，一切皆可改变。将来，现在，甚至是过去。』  
  
『过去？改变了过去，记忆也会随之偏差？』  
  
『官方普遍认为记忆充其量只是大脑内的神经元与各种化学物质形成的一种现象。』  
  
『……所以，也会改变？』  
  
“他”没有立即回答，望着心爱之人的眼神愈发深刻，然后乘其不意霸道地欺身压上去，在那双觊觎已久的唇上按下自己的印记，攀上后腰的手久久不肯松开。  
  
『至少我不信那一套。』  
*


	8. Distance 8

斯雷因发觉近几日伊奈帆很是不对劲。 

迟钝如他也能察觉到的不协调在常人看来更为明显,或是严重:似乎自从遭陌生人袭击那天起,斯雷因就再没能与这位理应坦诚相待的伙伴正常对视。一旦他想通过直视的目光获取对方注意力时,伊奈帆的眉目间会闪过一丝焦躁,立即撇开目光盯着没有观察意义的某处,有时甚至干脆利落地一转身,斯雷因腼腆中掺着些许讨好意味的微笑被冷漠的回应冻结住,一时间尴尬不已。斯雷因和大多数一样,不禁开始怀疑自己是否无意间做了什么令对方介意的事,是不是被自己粗糙的神经折磨得忍无可忍却难以言明?还是说这位同样远称不上普通的同伴正努力压抑？

倘若伊奈帆得知这番深刻彻底的内省竟是斯雷因自发意识并执意引发的,那些繁殖力强劲的杂念恐怕得被春洪般来势汹汹的笑意冲刷得几乎不剩一丁点残迹;可一旦褪去,那点儿幸存的苟延残喘的奇怪念想又将浩浩荡荡霸占少年敏感单纯的思绪: 为什么那天突然扑上来?如果是无意的反应,面对另一个人,斯雷因是否也会那样亲密......还是冲动?假若是他有意暗示,那他可真是个心机不容小觑的恶魔,单凭一个动作便令伊奈帆迷茫挣扎了好一阵子......尽管清醒时的他未曾经历模糊梦境中奇怪的骚动和欲念,但那些又貌似异常真实的影像又时时刻刻折磨得他心慌意乱,越想深藏心底却越要浮出水面。无论缘由如何,被扰乱都是斯雷因·特洛耶特这个家伙的错, 受害的界塚伊奈帆一定要反击,势必要让他也尝尝其中酸涩。但事实上他已经做到了, 恰恰也是以无意间伤人于无形的小动作狠狠“教训”了过分天然的少年。 

“斯雷因。” 

“诶?”脑袋反映的速度比声音慢了半拍,对上伊奈帆的是令人气愤却不得不逞强容忍的懵懂目光,似乎自生至消亡都是绝对无辜的。 

「真是火大!」即便是私下,少年也很少对人抱有如此急促剧烈的埋怨,更何况总是针对同一个人。如今,一旦对上那双溢满疑惑和单纯的瞳眸,伊奈帆几乎都会猝不及防被无声击败地落花流水,在青春期少年暴涨的自尊心的蛊惑下,尴尬焦躁的情绪立即化为刺向外界的利器,恨不得立即从毫无过错的对方身上立刻讨回给予自己挫败感和耻辱感的代价。 

“我来帮你吧。”从未来得及反应,妥协的白旗已在半空中有节奏地拍打着。 

意识到自己行动意图已暴露的男孩根本就没有一丁点儿说谎的天赋,他慌忙合上手中的装订本,妄图仅凭十指遮住字体硕大的标题,恰恰没能掩盖最为紧要的关键 词:algorithm. 

“我不是专家,”伊奈帆背倚着墙,尽量显得谦虚又游刃有余,“至少比从头开始学的你还是更有把握。” 

话已经说到这份上还不明其意一定就是智商问题了。感受着斯雷因充满感激与艳羡的目光,终于在这个时空找到相当优越感的伊奈帆心满意足地接过装订本。看似满篇天外来语,实则充斥各种算法公式。跳过行家眼中用于拓展篇幅的且伊奈帆也看不懂的纯文字说明,代表论文精髓的流程图、代码、算法演示浮现在阅读者的意识世 界上空,密集却又井然有序地排列着各司其职,将一盏盏待解的疑问之灯点亮,而每盏细微灯火逐渐聚拢在一起,拼凑出了最终答案。 

“你现在又成了数学家么,斯雷因?”自行寻得满意的解答后,伊奈帆不禁调侃。 

“只......只是一个课题而已。” 

不会说谎的人最好还是用沉默伪装事实为好。前不久还满以为自己终于被接纳 为交心之友的伊奈帆顿时不悦起来,将天书般的装订本随意扔在斯雷因相反的方向, 背过身不再说话。 

「看你什么时候说实话。」表象的无声愤怒只有百分之十是真情流露,其余的要么是计谋,要么是反击。过去雪姐曾多次用这招对付正处于难以捉摸年龄的伊奈帆, 如此简单的对策竟然在他身上屡试不爽。直到损友之一的起助同学开始积累起丰富的追女经验,并不耻于向同伴们炫耀一段段失恋史时,伊奈帆才逐渐理解一两个并不复 杂的眼神、几个细小的动作便可以把人刷得团团转。精明如伊奈帆也能屡次上当,天然呆斯雷因不可能躲得过。 

果然,斯雷因乱了阵脚。不像伊奈帆在雪姐那儿第一次上当的不知所措,金发碧眼的“大兔子”直接受了惊吓——听声音应该是小腿撞上了什么,然后整个人失去平衡扑到在地。如此大的动静自然也令伊奈帆下意识转身,没料到扑在地上的某人突然扯住他的裤腿......从天花板的角度就能看见两枚年纪不小行为极其幼稚的高中生横在地板上,其中一人的鞋底正踏在金灿灿的头毛上。 

“对不起!实在真的太对不起了!”斯雷因弹起身,简直就像是模仿着某个颜文字地跪趴谢罪,歉意似乎染红了原本就不够坚强的眼角。 

“你,”似乎被某件杂物磕着要害了,伊奈帆勉强坐起身倒吸口凉气,“千万别再激动了。我也不该这样逗你,抱歉了。” 

斯雷因垂下头,方才视若珍宝的装订本正落在视野不远的位置,便伸手拾回。 

“这些论文还未发表,是么?”伊奈帆顺势询问,肯定了斯雷因绝对会顺从于还未消退的悔意,无顾虑地好好回答。 

斯雷因点了点头,“都是我父亲留下的东西。” 

“量子物理的那些书也是吗?”视线不觉落在了那堆总是夺走斯雷因注意力的可恶的外文天书上。 

“他是个天才,我永远也赶不上。”少年的眼神愈加落寞失望。 

“别再说这种话了,”手刀轻飘飘落在了沮丧地淡金色脑袋上,“妄自菲薄也是一种傲慢。”比如说,眼前的面瘫学弟就受到了一万点暴击——虽然自知并非世上最聪慧最具潜力的天才,但天外之天的高度的确令人不寒而栗。 

“你不是对那些算法感兴趣么,”眼见自我沮丧的斯雷因仍提不起劲,逐渐学会了操纵人心的伊奈帆立刻转向了正题,“我可以讲给你听。” 

“真的?!!”被知识点亮了心情与双眸,少年瞬间化身一只兴奋的大型犬。伊奈帆自然没有放过机会,趁机多摸几把那一头柔软的金发,直至论文被毕恭毕敬递到面前。 

踏出旧校舍几步,错乱的时空总是会准确返回至伊奈帆属于的世界,少年不止一次怀疑诞生奇迹的“偶然”实则是打着幌子的人为现象。然而如此费尽心思的安排又是出于什么目的?陷入时空混乱的旧校舍是否吸引了其他人的注意?为什么每次伊奈帆几乎从未遇见斯雷因以外的人,除了那位一面之缘的瑟拉姆？已经受到微弱影响的 2022 年的世界中——至少是少年认知中的世界——似乎并没有因为蝴蝶的振翅而卷起传说中的飓风,即便怀揣再多疑虑与忐忑对于当下的伊奈帆而言都于事无补。 

阅读斯雷因视若珍宝的论文时,伊奈帆下意识地以为自己就要接触到真相的大门了。之后面对的现实依旧既无恶意但也不热忱。论文的方向与可以解释时空错乱现 象的知识几乎毫无关系。那是一篇关于信息加密算法的论文,提出的思路在六年后世人看来颇为巧妙:比起仅仅以提高破译难度为目标大多数算法,这一构想更为注重施加难以识破的“障眼法”,将加密的文件伪装成再不能更普通的系统文件或应用程序, 并能轻松躲过各种类型的指令搜索,除非破译者个人拥有相当的洞察力与判断力,才可能发现这条漏网之鱼。纵使破译者能做到坚持不懈地翻阅,并对伪装的加密文件心生怀疑,在其试图打开文件时,第二层伪装则会以再寻常不过的伪装提示“文件已损 坏”之类的“故障”。看似滑稽的加密算法原理其实非常简单:只要文件在加密者设 置的必要条件达成时便可直接打开,比如系统运行状态、启动某些无关程序的顺序, 甚至还可以是开机时长,其余时刻只能干瞪着愚人节的尖叫盒般可笑又可气的伪·系 统提示发呆。不知是该赞叹作者别具一格的思考方式,还是为这诡异的恶趣味伏地膜拜。 

转而一想,斯雷因一直当宝贝珍藏的那台旧电脑不正与这奇葩的加密方法不谋而合么?或是说,那诡异的伪装故障正是论文作者的杰作? 

毫无疑问,正常人必然更倾向后一种推测:才华横溢的父亲给天赋秉异的儿子留下一个戈迪乌斯绳结,同时又看似无意地留下了亚历山大腰间那柄其貌不扬的短剑。这位父亲不曾怀疑过儿子的能力,或许还一直为他骄傲自豪,坚信着在未来的某一刻能将生前未能传达的讯息送至长大的孩子。还真是一个感人肺腑的故事呢。 

另一个问题又浮于水面。 

「未免也太费尽心思了吧,特洛耶特一世先生。」 

『那个人有动静了。』 

对这个声音有印象,但可以确认不是之前那个轻声细语的女人。 

『无妨,现在没有人会相信他。』 

这个男人应该是先前那个冷漠的家伙吧,此前对那个温柔的女子冷若冰霜,此 刻又是一副不可一世大反派的架势。不出意料的话,应该是个道貌岸然的混蛋。 

『他离开了监视范围,是否需要安排人手监视?』 

『还是多花些精力去找废案的实验品吧,那个更令人头疼。』 

整整五天了。 

伊奈帆右手托着下巴,过于焦灼的视线不住地朝旧校舍的方向飘去,叹气的频率也越来越高。好事者如起助、加姆等人自然而然不会放过任何一个可以成功逗弄亲 友的机会,三番五次挑起话题试图逼问出伊奈帆的情感现状——能令一个没心没肺面瘫在一夜之间变得多愁善感的,恐怕只有传说中的恋情了。原本厌恶这种想方设法打探个人私生活行为的韵子不免也对此上心,从最初的眼神制止到视若无睹,直至如今的饶有兴趣。 

“没什么,话说......”又是这样,撇开眼神的同时转移话题。逃避的方式比小学生还幼稚。事先加姆已经布置了周密的计划,一旦出现此类情况,他与起助则在第一时间捉住他:一人勾住双臂,另一人抬起双腿,迅速将人抬到泳池边开启“严刑逼问”模式,只要他还不说出实话,扔入水池“伺候”。虽然哥们俩智商加起来都不足以与伊奈帆抗衡,个人体能上还是势均力敌的。没等两人使出行动暗号,周围吵闹活跃的空气瞬间凝固了。 

冰山美人蕾拉·娜塔露老师出现在午休时分的教室门前。 

“界塚伊奈帆。” 

方才还筹谋着使坏的加姆和起助默契地同时咽了咽口水,为被点名的好友默哀。 

“到。” 

少年的嘴角上还粘着些许酱汁,右手还举着筷子。简直太放肆了! 

“下午两点后去校长办公室一趟。” 

话罢便扭头离开,整齐的短发飘摆出的弧度不失美感,意味着......刚才的话里应该没有任何情绪吧,娜塔露老师。 

不过伊奈帆不在乎。光是一个消失了好几天的斯雷因·特洛耶特已经够令他思前想后了,腾出脑容量给一名一板一眼的古板女老师完全不合现实。 

每个放课后的黄昏,旧校舍的大门依旧会热情敞怀迎接异时空的少年,然而那间私人管辖的杂物室却已空无一物,找不到一丝属于那个人的痕迹。 

「死了一样。」 

少年站在窗前,夕阳投射下落寞的阴影作伴,又仿佛在嘲笑他不灭的期待与每次的败兴而归。 

「骗子。」 

办公桌前的中年大叔脸上挂着领导层的职业微笑。 

“界塚同学,你们班是在上体育课吗?”他打量着身着运动装的少年,总是要在说正事前虚伪地唠上几句日常,无趣得和套公式即可解开的小学数学题不相上下。 

“不是,制服不小心弄湿了。”少年淡淡回应着,脑海里却不住翻腾着两个罪魁祸首被报复地生不如死的画面。 

「那两个家伙,给我等着。」不报落水之耻,誓不罢休。 

“下周周一的晨会,老师们一致决定让你上台发言。到时候还有地方新闻记者的采访,好好准备一下吧。”校长走到跟前,结结实实地拍了拍少年的肩膀, “你可是我们学校第一位破格录取 T 大的精英,所有人都期待你的表现呢。” 

「第一位?」 

不对,第一位不是那个人么?! 

“校长先生,”伊奈帆不假思索追问道,“之前没有哪位学长学姐获得这个资格吗?” 

大腹便便的中年男子捧起桌上的保温杯,慢条斯理地嘬了一口,才缓缓摇了摇头,“没有。T 大每年破格录取的人屈指可数,别说我们学校,就是整个县能产生一个名额都异常难得了。之前要是有的话......” 

“谢谢您的指导。”伊奈帆立刻90度鞠躬,迅速离开了校长办公室,留下被话语噎住的大叔一脸茫然。 

突然消失的斯雷因·特洛耶特、失去了录取资格、依旧诡异的旧校舍...... 

这已不仅仅是“异常”两字可以形容的变故了。当下的事实变化如此之大,伊奈帆已经无法不联想自己无意间的接触已经严重干涉了斯雷因的人生。 

「莫非,他已经......」 

想到这里,呼吸几乎快要停止了,浑身上下像是受了重击般麻痹无力。回过神时,伊奈帆发觉自己已经不自觉地走出了教学楼,孤零零地站在尘土飞扬的操场中央。 

「必须亲自去确认了!」 斯雷因·特洛耶特可以不再是他的老师,但绝不可以从这个世界消失。 

『那就跟我来吧。』 

「谁?」 

没等他从幻听的错觉中缓过神来,一阵剧烈刺耳的声响从校门的方向传来。严重变形的黑色金属栅栏被撞飞到半空中,又笨重地落回地面。一辆银色的轿车来势汹汹,转眼间停在伊奈帆跟前。副驾驶座的车门几乎同时弹开,而驾驶者居然是...... 

“娜塔露老师。” 

话音未落的刹那,尖锐的防空警报响彻校园,地面似乎也在震颤。

女子利落地将墨镜推至额头上方,秀眉紧锁,“没时间了,快上来!” 

“可是......” 

简短的话语刺穿了警报声的屏障,清晰无比传至耳中—— 

“要见斯雷因的话,就得跟我走。”


	9. Chronic 0

“对不起……”  
  
耳边有人低声喃语，掩不住颤抖的哽咽。然而从后脑传来的剧烈刺痛疼得连眼皮都动弹不得，连黑影的轮廓都无法辨别。  
  
“请你，去死吧。”  
  
  
*   
从溺水般的梦境用力挣脱出来时已是深夜，四周静谧得出奇。映入眼帘的是被夜光晕染上淡紫色的天花板。  
  
准确的说，映入右眼的才是天花板。左边的视野仿佛坠入了虚无的深渊，没有一丝光线。  
  
「至少还有一只能动啊。」  
  
几小时前的麻醉依然奏效，连手指都动不了——接近超量的大剂量注射尽管显得很粗暴残忍，却能把疼痛与触觉一并被抛到九霄云外。对于习惯直奔目的少年而言是理所应当的选择，毕竟在那种触觉神经尤其敏感的地方切掉一块肉简直生不如死。  
  
现在还远不能想着去死，尤其被人说了那种话以后。  
  
昏迷前的记忆被前所未有的怒意冲洗得异常清晰鲜明，一幕幕影像仿佛就在仅剩的一只眼前放映，画面中央的虚伪之人戴着虚伪的面具鲜活地扮演着虚伪的角色，然后用一个生命温热的血液泼醒了不愿接受眼前事实的他，蔑视他，折磨他……少年的瞳孔瞬间收缩，恨不得就此刺穿实则没有任何特殊之处的墙角。情绪化的细小举动对于重伤病人而言也会是一种体力消耗，不一会儿疲劳感便莫名其妙地席卷而来，成形的影像被冲刷得连碎片都丝毫不剩。  
  
「可恶!」  
  
*   
“……追捕袭击者的工作还在进行中，被劫持的人质一名成功获救，目前已成功脱离生命危险。事件的后续进展，我们将持续追踪报……”  
  
影像消失，黑色屏幕上倒映着一颗缠着不少绷带的脑袋，和一位年轻女性压抑着怒气的疲惫的脸。  
  
“时间到了，睡觉。”她站起身，压严实了覆在病人身上的被子。  
  
被不舒服的坐姿僵化的躯干连续发出了好几次“嘎吱”的清脆声响，但对方仍然没有任何反应，手掌按压被角的力度依旧不增不减。伊奈帆好几番打算借机搭话，无一例外都被那张熟悉的脸上的冷漠驳回。从几个小时前就紧张到过分的气氛真是让人难以释然。  
  
「我不会再犯了……」  
  
「这种话说出来，她会听么？」  
  
很想咬一咬大拇指的指甲，可惜十指连同手掌和手臂都被石膏牢牢裹住。  
  
「石膏好重，好痒。」  
  
“睡觉。”  
  
雪瞪了瞪只顾着神游的少年，直到他低眉顺眼老实躺回被窝的怀中，再度拥住不怎么愉快的梦境。  
  
Chronic  
  
“……从废墟中重生是一段漫长而险恶的旅程，然而在过去的两年中，大家都坚强地从阴影中走出，不惜余力地投入到重建工作中，我们的新家园——新芦原市才会就此落成。这是属于所有爱好和平之人的胜利，但是我们更应感谢在危机时刻扭转局势的英雄们。我提议，所有人集体起立，带着最真挚的谢意和感激迎接顺利完成‘碎月’行动的战士们……”  
  
“这么隆重的场合都不出场真的好么，伊奈帆?”韵子转过头，不料一具半裸的异性肉体毫无征兆地从眼前晃过，双颊瞬间涨得通红，“快把衣服穿上！”  
  
“嗯。”渐露青年英姿的少年漫不经心应了一声，依旧旁若无人地在起居室前后踱步，围住腰间的浴巾摇摇欲坠。  
  
“拜托以后在浴室里穿好衣服再出来！”韵子单手捂住双眼，重重叹了一口气，满肚子新的和旧的委屈都快闷烂了，“能不能别只说‘嗯’？！好歹也可以换成‘知道了’啊……”  
  
“知道了，”少年绕着凌乱的餐桌转了一圈，像是在找什么东西，“我的眼罩放哪儿了？”  
  
“我才没动你的东西。”  
  
他绝对没听进去。韵子用力翻了个无人接收的白眼，顺手切掉了纪念仪式直播。思绪随着放送中温馨柔和的音乐飘回一切安好的过去，又开始后悔当初自己一时心软还是鬼迷心窍，居然会收留这个让人无可奈何的家伙。为什么不去找加姆，偏偏却选上她？韵子不止一次怀疑过这个人可能早就知道了自己的秘密，但是她绝对无法想象伊奈帆会变成善于利用他人软肋的混蛋，除非在战场上。袭击前那个有点自负的男孩或许会像大多数同龄人一样有意无意制造和沉浸在暧昧的气氛中，面前这个失去了一只眼、而后又在反击中逆转局势的年轻战士虽然不再天真无忧，甚至有时会毫无波动地说出一些可怕的话，韵子确信这个人的内在还是和过去一样善良温柔，虽然现在会做出一些很让她懊恼的举动，比如直到现在还没有穿好衣服。  
  
“界塚中佐叮嘱我一定要监督你按时参加今天下午的会议。如果你不去的话，遭殃的就是我了。”一边说着，韵子一边慢慢把头埋进环住膝盖的双臂中。这可不是什么博得同情的卑鄙伎俩，尽管韵子觉得自己示弱的样子肯定别扭得厉害。  
  
“他不会拿你怎么样，”听声音像是拉开了他的简易衣柜，谢天谢地，“被针对的只有我。”  
  
他总是这样，轻描淡写地说出给人心里添堵的话。不管是有意还是无意，都改变不了其恶劣的本质。  
  
“算我求你了，快点向伯父认错和好吧。你一直赖在这里，害得所有人都以为我和你的关系……”少女拽紧衣襟，生怕愈加剧烈心跳被起居室另一端的人听见。  
  
“雪姐住在部队，加姆的1DK住不下三个人……”  
  
“Stop.加姆那儿怎么多了个人？”  
  
“妮娜住进他家了，从转移时就开始了。”  
  
“什么？！”韵子猛地回头，两只眼睛瞪得更圆了。  
  
“所以只能找你了。”  
  
突入而来的信息量，以及被挚友隐瞒如此重大消息长达如此之久的失望一同袭来，冰冷的拍在脑海一片空白的少女的脸上，冻结了那一刻的思维和表情。  
  
“你能转过去吗？我不习惯穿裤子的时候被盯着看。”  
  
  
界塚少尉从来就是言出必行的作风，果然准时出现在会议座席上，即便脸上的巴掌印依旧清晰可见引得旁人频频行注目礼，然而介于为首的界塚中佐对此毫无反应，众人只得忍着好奇心的煎熬强迫精力回归会议的内容。但这并不妨碍在场的老将新兵展开各种推理想象，早已达成默契的搭档之间一两个眼神就能确认彼此的猜疑，不过却只仅限于此了。超乎寻常的赞扬和崇拜往往会比矛盾更容易制造隔阂，因此没有人敢壮着胆子去过问界塚中佐的家事，也不会自以为是到跑去好奇界塚少尉的内心世界，他们只记住听到和看到的表象，比如年轻有为的少尉因为某个矛盾与父亲决裂离家，后来与一个可爱的短发女兵同居至今，注意不要作死招惹和他们相干的人即可。至于背后还有什么原因，真相是否正如他们所想，都不是他们该去操心的。或许天才的父子俩正希望所有人相信的是他们“演绎”的“事实”，其他人永远都不必知道——这也正是人类的想象力最显累赘的地方，他们总是习惯过度发散，连再简单不过的家庭关系也要编造出一个复杂如蛛网的故事获取莫名其妙的满足感。  
  
不如多数人所愿，会议结束后父子二人的私下谈话最终并没有超过工作的正式范围。私密的环境就是为了减少知情人，无异于少佐给任何一位下属传达机密情报。即便在一年前被誉为成功率极低的“碎月”行动前夕，伊奈帆得知的信息不会比任何一位战友更多。这位父亲在儿子面前极少扮演上司和军人以外的角色，亲情这种柔软温馨的概念似乎不曾存在过。换做两年前，绝对有许多人站出来声讨如此冷漠的社情。  
  
然而这里是脆弱的新生家园，越是安全感的普通人们便越能从这种微妙的冷漠中得到安慰，相信他们的战士如同器械中的齿轮般不知疲倦地正常运转，他们构筑的防线牢固可靠。  
  
没有旁人的情境下，身为下级的伊奈帆依然会端端正正地向中佐敬礼——界塚实奈茂和界塚伊奈帆正是能给予大众如此异样的安全感的存在，拥有着连血缘羁绊都扰乱不能的判断力和行动力。也正因为如此，界塚实奈茂信任着伊奈帆（当然仅限于工作），将一个又一个任务交付于他，换来一步步的进展。  
  
屏幕上的影像又是会议上没有提及的。  
  
“有人从月岛实验室的垃圾里还原出了这个男人的踪迹。”图像中的某个身影被放大到模糊，却不妨碍肉眼辨别出这是一个金发男子的侧影。  
  
伊奈帆一言不发，显然不愿做任何判断评价。  
  
“基本可以确定这个人就是我们要排除的目标，月岛基地的头领。”  
  
“告诉我，”伊奈帆顿了顿，任何时候下定决心都需要至少一刻的默祷，“他的名字。”  
  
“斯雷因·特洛耶特。”


	10. Chronic 1

手搭在门把上的时候界塚雪正毫无淑女形象地大张着嘴打呵欠，唯一令人艳羡的黑亮长发随意束成一团，随着邋遢的主人的行动懒散摆动。虽已是黄昏，却远未到休工离岗的时候，雪能想到的拜访者只有隔壁那位与她同龄的医疗队队员，因此当门被拉开时，个头已赶上她的少年着实令她吃了一惊。  
  
“好久不见，雪姐。”  
  
“奈……君？”  
  
尽管许久未在私下场合见面，身为曾朝夕相处的血亲，雪依旧能一眼看穿少年鲜有感情的表象下所有的情绪——不如说，在这个时候突然出现在自己宿舍门前的举动就已经能说明很多问题，更别谈宛若黄昏逢魔才会显露出的犹如被遗弃在雨中的小狗的眼神。  
  
这孩子肯定又想起助了。雪对自己身为女性的直觉很有自信，至少在弟弟的心事上自感把握十足。志愿入伍后的少年一夜间仿佛长大了许多，性格却一如既往的倔强到钻进死胡同。不清楚他与父亲以外的人相处情况如何，但可以肯定的是伊奈帆绝不希望外人看到自己如此脆弱易碎的一面。雪立即向后退了一步，让出道好令他踏进门槛，逃离一切存在的以及即将诞生的好奇目光。  
  
讨厌瞩目，往往也会下意识排斥单刀直入的关切，经历过叛逆期的雪自然也懂得不要太过直接。压抑着试问的欲望，雪强迫自己作出微笑，努力使自己看起来还是以前那个大大咧咧不谙人情的长姐，硬着头皮说着一点也不好笑的趣闻，实在想不出任何其他可以诱发少年回话的办法后只得借着做晚餐的理由逃至厨房。  
  
真正独立生活了一段时间，做得好的料理还是只有咖喱。望着锅中随沸滚汤汁漂浮的食材，举着七味粉罐的雪不禁回想起从前自己曾经蛮不讲理撒娇要求伊奈帆做出各种菜肴的日常。如今坐在餐桌等待时机向自己倾吐的少年还会像以前那样围着围裙伴着温热的香气绘构这些细微而回味绵长的幸福碎片吗？  
  
所幸痛痛快快哭一场吧。雪立刻遏制住了随时可能暴走的回忆，放眼当下只能用刺激感官的辛辣去取代溺毙理性的无边苦涩。她用力摇动着手中的罐身，味道浓郁的粉末被沸滚的汤汁缓缓吸收，而她正需要这些粉末吸收即将侵泄入注的忧伤，没有什么可以阻挡她保护和抚慰自己亲爱的弟弟。  
  
一会儿后的她还是后悔了。两盘热腾腾的咖喱盖饭，谁都没能吃下去自己的那份。取而代之的是各人面前的一杯白开水，和凝固的气氛。  
  
“抱歉了，我的厨艺还是没有长进”之类完全可以打破沉默的话语被硬生生咽了回去，直觉再度告诉雪她该做的不应仅限于此。话语权显然被伊奈帆推给了作为姐姐的自己，不振作起来迈出第一步，就是自己的失职和无能了。  
  
“奈君，到底发生了什么？”  
  
他深吸了一口气。像是过了许久，他抬起手扶住额头，双肘抵住桌面支撑住仿佛瞬间脱力的身体。  
  
“雪姐……”  
  
“嗯？”雪不禁微微向前倾。  
  
“所有人都以为当时我是被蕾拉·娜塔露劫持了。”  
  
“实际上，我是自愿的。”  
  
心中一直守护的某件宝物一瞬间被摔得粉碎，雪几乎无法相信自己耳朵。  
  
“奈君，”她已经感觉到了自己的声音在打颤，却还是坚持往下说，“你向爸爸坦白了吗？”  
  
“没有，现在只有雪姐你知道，”抚着额头双手转而捂住眼，仿佛左边的空洞还残存着视力，“请答应我，不要告诉其他人。”  
  
雪浑身颤抖着，像是置身寒风中，最终还是用力点了点头。  
  
“作为交换，能告诉我原因吗？”  
  
  
斯雷因·特洛耶特。这个名字曾令他头疼不已，又曾是他在乎和牵挂的全部。他为了这个名字的主人而轻易地将自己交给一个危险的女人，最终酿下的恶果令他至今都无法释怀。  
  
当那辆奇怪的银色轿车冲破校门停在自己面前，耳边嗡鸣着足以震动整座城市的警报声时，他就已经感觉到事态的严重性。或者更早，当他发现自己的一个无意举动的的确确引发了未来的走向时，他就应该有所收敛而不是进一步去接触那个人。更或者最初，在他发觉自己竟然能到达过去的某个时刻时，就该意识到这种异常无异于开启潘多拉宝盒的预兆。  
  
身边每一个关切自己的人，甚至是起助的父母都温柔地安慰道“这不是你的错”。只有自己心里清楚，导致这些惨剧的源头就是众人眼中的受害者。从亲眼目睹起助被那个女人射杀的刹那起，命运就注定此生无法享有真正的安宁和幸福。科学主义者的他突然很是羡慕愚昧时期依凭信仰生存的古人，羡慕他们在被良知的拷问折磨时可以全心相信忏悔室内的神父，可以毫无负担地吐露自己的全部秘密。  
  
“她说要带我去见一个人。”  
  
“很想见的人么？”  
  
从化名蕾拉·娜塔露的女人那里听到那个名字的自己就是个怀着侥幸心理的笨蛋，等待他的不再是什么有趣的再会，有的只是惨痛的教训。  
  
是啊，直至今天这个地步依然想见得要命。想揪住那个人大声质问这一切到底是不是他的目的，起助的死是不是因为他的指使，芦原——再也无法回去的家园——是不是被他摧毁的？而他——界塚伊奈帆——到底走错了哪一步，才使得未来变成今天的惨状？  
  
“只是好奇，”不自觉捏紧了拳头，未来得及修剪的指甲在掌心留下了深深的印记。  
  
「我对你，只有好奇。」  
  
「斯雷因·特洛耶特。」  
  
望着表情愈发痛苦的少年，雪的眼眶不禁红了。无论他到底曾经刻意隐瞒了什么、现在又在逃避什么，这个尚未成熟的孩子从来就没有停止对那一天的忏悔。即便他的确在最初配合了劫持他的恐怖分子，击中起助的子弹绝非是他所能预料的。能令在场迎战反击的联军先攻队一时进退不得的对手，显然不是当时的伊奈帆可以抵抗的。更何况谁有能想到，为什么起助怎么偏偏会突然出现在那里。悲剧便是如此猝不及防，从来就无异于从晴朗碧空劈下一道雪亮的闪电，燃着整片广阔的草原，栖生于此的生灵在烈火中化为灰烬。  
  
“为什么现在突然和我说起这件事？”稍稍从震惊和追忆的悲伤中缓过神来的雪转过头问道，借机飞快抹掉眼角摇摇欲坠的泪珠，话语中的鼻音却立即出卖了不高超的掩饰。  
  
少年平缓道出的话语令雪只感一阵天翻地覆。  
  
“……所以，如果那一天真的到来时，请你记得提醒我……”   
  
  
*  
  
“你认识斯雷因？”一贯波澜不惊的脸颊上终于出现了吃惊的表情。没等到想要的回答，一支老式手机扔向了自己，亮着绿光的小小屏幕上排列着一串数字。  
  
“拨通那个号码，说请求反击许可。”驾驶座上的女子目光凛冽，牢牢盯着前方无尽延伸的道路。伊奈帆转身向后望，却没有发现任何称得上有攻击性的东西。  
  
“快！”  
  
伴随着急切的话音，车身突然被一股力量向一侧拉去，没有安全带保护的少年被惯性猛地甩向车门，后脑勺重重撞在硬质车窗上。潮水般袭来的巨痛麻痹了那一刻的知觉，当他终于从昏沉的意识缓和过来时，眼前的场景已是面目全非——身处的轿车侧翻在国道的一边，成为了保护他与同行之人的最后屏障。子弹嵌入地面和车辆的顿音愈加密集频繁，硝烟与被迫扬起的尘土搅混了清澈的视野，一场恶战就在少年的面前上演。  
  
“趴下，”额角沾着半干血迹的女子右手保持着熟练的瞄准与射击，左手用力按住了伊奈帆的肩胛，“终端还在么？”  
  
死死握在手中的老式手机应该就是她说的终端吧。少年紧绷着浑身上下的所有肌肉，僵硬地点了点头。  
  
待到最后一发子弹出膛，女子矫健地蹲下身给手枪换上新弹夹，“拨通那个号码，你来告诉他现在的情况。”  
  
「斯雷因？」  
  
*  
  
  
创建时间：2022年6月20日19时11分  
  
本记录随同档案ST-F-LN001于2022年6月22日0时由福井县警署转至UFLA日本分部战术情报科档案室。  
  
审阅级别：S  
  
【机密】 询问笔录  
  
询问时间：2022年6月20日16时05分至16时57分  
  
询问地点：芦原市圣林大学附属医院神经外科A-5病房  
  
询问人：福井县警部补鞠户孝一郎  
  
记录人：福井县巡查长笕至刚  
  
被询问人：界塚伊奈帆 性别：男  
  
教育程度：高中二年级 出生日期：2005年10月7日  
  
就读学校：芦原市立芦原高等学校 学籍编号：0005-98TM1337  
  
住址：芦原市姬川三丁目X番X号  
  
联系方式：XXX-XXXXX  
  
是否具备正常阅、听、说能力：具备  
  
监护人(签名)：界塚亚纪  
界塚雪  
  
第一页  
·  
·  
·  
  
问：描述你与嫌疑人蕾拉·娜塔露的关系  
答：她是一个月前接替离职的斋藤老师的新英语老师，我和她只是师生关系。  
问：你们在课堂之外有过什么接触？  
答：没有。  
问：有学生表示，事发前的午休时间你曾被她叫住，是否有此事？  
答：当时她告诉我校长有话要对我说，叫我下午去校长室找他。  
问：你是什么时候。去的校长室?  
答：下午四点后，因为前两节课之间时间很紧凑，只好等到四点的课间去找他。  
问：事发当日下午四点二十分左右，你在哪里做什么？  
答：可能在教学楼里闲逛，记不太清了。  
问：事发当时，嫌疑人蕾拉·娜塔露是怎样将你劫持到车上的？  
答：她用枪指着我的头，逼迫我配合她。我只能服从她的要求上车。  
问：第三要塞芦原基地联军先攻队与蕾拉·娜塔露交火时，你在做什么？  
答：我被蕾拉·娜塔露要求不得轻举妄动，而且当时情况的确危险，所以我趴在地上一直没敢动。  
第四页  
·  
·  
·  
问：描述你与死者箕国起助之间的关系。  
答：我和起助从小学起就是同学，一起长大的伙伴。进入高二后我们分在同一个班里。  
问：根据你的了解，箕国起助与嫌疑人蕾拉·娜塔露有过什么接触？  
答：除了课堂上的授课以外，没有看见过两人有其他接触。蕾拉·娜塔露对学生的态度很冷淡。  
问:你最后一次见到箕国起助是在什么时候？  
答:下午第二节课的课间时，他在走廊上拽住我问我急着去哪里，然后再也没见到了。  
问：箕国起助被击中时，你看到的情况是怎样的？  
答：蕾拉·娜塔露突然把枪口转向了起助的躲避地方，而且就在他倒下的时候我听到了那个女人手里的枪声。  
问：箕国起助为何会出现在那里，你是否了解原因？  
答：不。我也很想知道他问什么会出现在那里，按理说这个时候。他应该还在学校里参加社团活动。  
第六页  
·  
·  
·  
问：还有其他需要补充吗？   
答：没有了。  
问：以上所说是否属实？  
答：属实。  
问：确认笔录内容和你所说的是否相符？  
答：相符。  
  
被询问人（签章）：界塚伊奈帆   
询问人（签章）：鞠户孝一郎  
笕至刚  
第九页（最末页）


	11. Chronic 2

但凡有少年少女体验过平淡无趣的日子，就无法否认自己曾或多或少幻想过“世界末日”的样子。那可能是某一个雨夜悄无声息潜入睡梦的行尸走肉，也可能是宁静正午阳光下划破长空的核弹头。大多数人对“毁灭”的印象似乎总也离不开“瞬间”与“爆发”，然而“现实”往往颠覆人类的认知，因此真实的末日总是超乎想象的平静与缓慢。如果说某个犯罪分子硬闯校园挟持学生并引发交火的惨烈事件是末日之兆溅起的水花，那么随之而来的电子通讯系统瘫痪、能源供应告急与区域居住环境污染都只能算是震荡扩散而生的波纹。

倘若一夜之间骤然剧变而非持续了两年的缓慢衰退，人们的反应绝不如现在这般平淡麻木——除非从百忙之中抽出空当回忆往昔的悠闲时光，年轻人才会学着老人的口气叹一声“当年是多么的幸福啊”。况且UFLA的建立和战果令大家看到了家园重建的希冀，人们没有理由再回头品尝被迫背井离乡时的苦痛。如今，唯一不可被释怀似乎只有对逝者的遗憾。

加姆会不时地感慨自己心智成熟的速度，尽管与常人相比并没有快多少。他与同伴们一样经历了与亲友的生离死别和逃难般的远行，期间失去了许多，比如他攒了三个假期的打工费买下的限量版模型，还有父亲名下那栋还有二十多年贷款要还的小屋，最后竟然得到了心仪女生的青睐，未来或许还会因此多填一个亲人。“要是没有经历这些，可能这辈子妮娜都不会考虑我”之类的侥幸与自卑交加的念头在二人定居在一间局促的1DK后会莫名出现，本该心安理得享受恋人温存的自己变得比任何时候都更加患得患失。甜蜜而复杂的变化令他担忧幸福会变成容易受惊的青鸟，窥探的人越多就会飞走，因此无论多么兴奋，加姆也只得咬紧牙关不允许自己轻易泄露一个字——除了自己绝对信赖、已破碎的男子三人组的另一位，也就是因“碎月奇袭”而崭露头角的界塚伊奈帆。

平凡如他在UFLA没有资格常常出入战术情报分部，但是作为整备班人员免不了要出入营地，只要有战士出现在视野中，瞳孔便会不由自主地去寻找那个许久未见却不能再熟悉的身影。面对以火箭速度上升并甩开自己一大截的昔日死党，加姆还是有自信分得清楚哪种情绪是“羡慕嫉妒恨”，哪种是佩服和安心；有时难免担忧，但是与其挂念身处精英队伍的伊奈帆的安危，还不如着眼实际奋发苦练射击以免自己成为靶子。

“根据近几次战况的分析，敌人的关注有所转移，袭击这一带的可能性已经非常小了。所以……”

“所以，你作为整备班人员就没有必要去参加实战训练了……就知道你会这样说，”加姆泄气地垂下握着器具的手，对着面前检修进程不足30%的庞大的运载机减速器深深一叹，“可好歹我也是名UFLA的现役士兵啊。下次你要是再说出这种话，我可就不客气了。”

“在那之前，还是先和妮娜打声招呼比较好。”

“为什么？”

“免得到时被她抱怨。”

加姆明显感觉到自己的嘴角不由自主地抽了一抽。时过境迁，损友少了一只眼依然还是那样乐观自大又欠揍。

“先不说我了。现在查出了敌人的真实面目吗？”

这会儿轮到伊奈帆叹气了。明明出动了各国引以为傲的武丨器和精英的联丨军却在战斗爆发后的两年内都没能夺得主导地位，很大程度上都是被至今都没能揭开真面目的敌人逼得进退为难。

起初，人们猜测是某个组织的恐丨怖活动，然而并没有除袭丨击以外任何的反应迹象，甚至连名称都没有留下。从小规模的枪丨击到大面积的爆丨炸，甚至再到铺天盖地的无人机空丨袭。人们用尽的办法，牺牲了难以想象的人数，最终还是没能找到一丝一毫有说服力的痕迹——数以万计的人们狠心放弃了赖以生存的家园，加姆作为其中的一员，忍住眼泪目睹了巨大杀伤力的弹头在无星的夜空下放射出破灭的焰火，昔日的家园沉入地狱般火海中。那场烧了近一周的大火虽然把天罗地网般袭来的敌人逼退了，但是遗留在灰黑的焦土上、被炸得稀烂的敌方轰炸机里连一丝人类应该留下的痕迹都找不到。起初加姆与其他人一样，打心底里都无法接受这样的现实，他甚至因此与伊奈帆打了一架。可即便自己再怎样狼狈哭喊质问、拳脚相加，无法吐露话语的实证比任何说辞都公正无情地刺激着他。

想找出真相的话，不如一起来战斗吧。

说出这番话的是妮娜。失去了家园的她，同一时刻也失去了家人。她却出乎寻常地冷静，一声不吭地穿过被心怀愤恨、流离失所的人群，在众人的注视下向UFLA分部提交了志愿入伍的申请。几日后穿着新丨兵制服的她冷眼瞧着还沉浸在噩梦中、企图寻求慰藉的加姆，毫不犹豫的给了他一记耳光。至于向挚友道歉，加入UFLA，再到与妮娜感情升温就是不值一提的后话了。

民众的伤亡愈加惨烈，然而人们对仿佛无处不在的敌人却依然毫无头绪。不断有人猜测是不明的外来生物，是从异世界来占领地球的邪恶之物，是从地狱里爬出来的恶鬼。精神脆弱的人开始纷纷掉队，跟着大肆鼓吹怪力乱神的疯子袭击同胞、饮下毒药或是执意离开不知所踪……

加姆目睹着身边发生的一切，包括伊奈帆在日后被誉为月岛奇袭那有心惊胆战的十余个小时，复仇的愿望不再那般强烈，渐渐被“与珍视的人活下去”和“找到真相”所替代。然而看着好友难得出现的欲言又止的表情，比两年前俨然成熟了许多的加姆懂得即便是挚友之间也有无法开口的话语。无论答案是否已经浮出水面，他都能从伊奈帆的反应中确定一点：他要的答案仍未出现。

“这不怪你们。如果已经查清楚了，我们就不用这样辛苦了。”

“好了，不打搅你工作了，”不远处从一开始就一脸不悦的同行人似乎马上就要发牢骚了，为了之后几个小时能在一片安静的环境中度过，伊奈帆只得遗憾告别，“之后再联系。”

加姆突然很想用手里的工具给这个自说自话的家伙一锤。谁能知道“下次”指的是什么时候——到底是濒临崩溃的战线，还是哪位友人的葬礼上，或者还能有当下这般幸运能在风平浪静的日子偷得半日清闲？言情剧一般情绪化的质问显然不适合他这样的阳刚少年，要是学着少年漫画主角突然发出野兽般的咆哮也只会凸显自己没有彻底褪去的幼稚愚钝。加姆不由得为自己的纠结发出一声嗤笑，看到伊奈帆脸上隐约浮现的一丝动摇便愈加自满起来。

“下次就去我家吧。”

“好。”  


一个战术预报员的价值从来都是以兵丨力来衡量的，没有人会对此提出异议。但是一个召集了诸多成员的会议从来就不具有可考量的标准，因为会议从来就是几个老顽固或政丨客之流，企图以这种方式获取最大限度的价值，然而其最终结果往往离“客观”“可控”最遥远。伊奈帆极度厌恶这种尔虞我诈的场合，每当想起月岛战丨场上差点令他所在小队集体丧命的决策正是在这种会议上提出的，便索性卸下伪装发起呆来，即便端坐在首席上的界冢中佐的冰冷目光时不时扫向这一侧。

“界冢伊奈帆少尉，你怎样看待苍崎少尉提出的观点？”

一位刚才还辩得口干舌燥的预报员突然将所有人的注意力丢向了正神游九天之外的自己。此刻伊奈帆很想啧声以泄不满——而且他也早就对这个投机取巧的家伙没有任何好感可言，可以的话也不排除会一时兴起戏弄一番——然而越是在这个污浊不堪的场合，特立独行随心所欲的结果往往都是冗长而繁琐，比这一时的不快更令人厌烦。他顿了顿，装出经过一番思索的样子，然后故作玄虚缓缓吐出话语。

“我想，大家心中应该都各自有数了。”

预报员满怀期待的表情凝固在脸上，还一会儿才缓回来，“是……是啊，敌方的力量明显被我们削弱了大半，现在不能放过这个机会乘胜追击!不在此刻斩草除根，我们永远都无法摆脱现在的局面……”

「胜利？我们从来就没有胜利过。」

最近交战的频率的确下降了许多，但谁又能百分之百确信其中的原因。直到如今都没能找出敌人的真面目，除了碎月行动外，几乎所有交丨火都是被动迎战。

数月前，同样是由界塚实茂奈主持的会议上，也正是他本人提出了向月岛派遣兵力的侦察行动。已经被废弃的人工小岛看起来没有什么特殊之处，那个自负又大意的现场指挥仅仅派出了三支小队，其中一支便是伊奈帆所在的新兵队伍。侦察开始不到一小时，另外两支队伍先后与他们失去了联系，紧接着他们也遭到了袭击。是伊奈帆的临时应变保全了队友的生命，而且竟然找出了那架近似隐形的无人机所在位置，利用仅存在一点火力给其致命一击。

一次生还率低于三分之一的侦察行动在日后被人为地夸大为“奇袭”，伊奈帆一夜之间成了UFLA里的“宠儿”。面对外界的赞美和吹捧，本人十分清楚，这样的奇迹不可以再期盼重现——不能再有人因为故意涉险的判断和无能的指挥而命悬一线。

也正因为如此，他已然无法接受界塚实茂奈的做法了。他只质问过父亲一次——从站场上死里逃生回来后的第二天，他便按捺不住，突破了中佐周围的警卫，得到了最坏的答案。此后的任何场合下都再无父子，只剩上下级了。

自己刚才的那番回应似乎令界塚实茂奈有些不满，他正抬着合拢双手以掩饰被冒犯的怒气。

「看来他也不赞成这个家伙。」

伊奈帆随即站起身。突然的动作令慷慨激昂的演说者吓了一跳。

“目前参会人数是双数，因此本人放弃表决权，就此告辞。”话罢便直径离开会议室。

「再待下去真的要吐了。」  


看似任性的做法必然会招致质问和惩罚，伊奈帆也确信那个男人会直接追究他的行为。与其刻意避开，倒不如利用好这个难得的单独会面的机会。在中佐的办公室里等待地快睡着了，办公室的所有者才出现。

“你知道自己做了什么吗？”一脸疲倦的界塚中佐单刀直入斥责道。

“提高会议的效率而已，”伊奈帆不愿直视那张和自己一样鲜有情绪的脸，目光一直专注在落地窗外不怎么美的景致上，“况且无论怎样讨论，最终也得不到你想要的结果。”

“没有别的事就滚出去。”

“月岛的……”伊奈帆顿了顿，克制住霎时的怒火，再缓缓说道，“废弃实验室情报并没有全部带回。”

“你想说什么？”

伊奈帆站起身走向正襟危坐的界塚实茂奈，以俯视的角度睥睨着眼神锋利的父亲。

“给我调查斯雷因·特洛耶特的权限……”接着他深吸一气，仿佛下了很大的决心。

“我有办法抓住他。”


End file.
